Everlasting
by LustAndVengeance
Summary: What are you meant to do when you find yourself chained to the one person that's out to have you killed? You're not supposed to do what L does, that's for sure. LightxL, Yaoi, Rated M for eventual Lemon
1. Wicked Games

"Ryuzaki"

"Yes, Light-kun?" L said, looking up from his laptop quickly, then averting his coal eyes away from Lights acorn ones, feeling akward with the look Light was giving him.

_What is he trying to say to me..?_

"Is this really necessary?"

"Light-kun, you are under my suspicion. This is the only way to keep 24 hour surveillance on you." L replied, showing absolutely no interest in what Light had to say. After all, this was, in fact, the only way he could keep an eye on Light from every angle. He somehow managed to clear previous suspicion when L had installed cameras in Lights room, but L was still convinced of his suspicions.

"Yes, I know that, as you keep saying. But really, a chain? Come on, I'm not going to run off on you" Light shot back. _Actually, considering his annoying habits, I'd probably run away screaming and never look back again._

L didn't reply, only stopped typing for a few seconds as Light spoke, then went back to his work once he'd finished. He sat back, and put his thumb in his mouth as usual, apparently deep in thought.

"Um.. Ryuzaki?"

"What is it, Light" L snapped.

Light noticed the forgotten honorary on the end of his name and took the chance to provoke L a little bit, forgetting why he had called him in the first place.

"Light? No honorary?" Light began to laugh, unable to contain himself, laughing at the extremely embarrassed look on L's face as he realised what he'd said.

"I'm tired Yagami-kun, and I am not in the mood for these games"

Light sighed, and felt a sudden pang in his throat and chest. Whenever Ryuzaki said 'Yagami-kun' he knew it meant danger. Wait, what? He was Kira, the giver of a new world; he was a God, put simply. What was that feeling? Hurt? No, he was probably just hungry. He got up, and grabbed an apple from the bowl of untouched fruit sitting on L's kitchen bench, making the chain between them pull and tug on L's wrist. L looked up, trying to find the cause of the pulling, and his mouth curled into a smirk. Light noticed this as he sat back down and bit into the apple.

"What's that look for?" Light asked, getting angry at L sitting there staring at him like he was completely nuts.

"An apple, Light-kun" L replied, grinning even more so than he was to begin with.

"Oh very funny, Ryuzaki. Yes, it's an apple, something everyday people eat. Oh no wait, if I chose an apple over a banana, it couldn't possibly because I prefer the taste of an apple, its only because I want to taunt you and tease you, giving you the idea I'm Kira"

Lights voice was dripping with sarcasm, and he gave a heavy sigh, thinking how in the hell could L think he was Kira from simply eating an apple? Yes, Light was Kira. But if he knew that every action he took would cause L's suspicion to raise even higher than before, he wouldn't even bother getting up out of bed every morning. It just made him angry, and eventually, he'd drag L into bed with him, forcing himself into sleep before he went through with his thoughts and knocked L over the head with his own laptop then throw him out the window.

L merely shrugged, but still kept that stupid smirk on his face, gazing at Light intently. Light ended up throwing the apple at Ryuzaki, watching it soar right past L's head, and through the open window behind him.

_Damn, I missed._

"That wasn't very nice Light-kun" L said, using his sweet and innocent tone

Normally, Light would have apologized given that Ryuzaki's 'cute' voice was pretty hard to ignore. But this time, he was annoyed beyond reason. Being stared at wasn't unusual for Light, but having L stare at him was unsettling, and he didn't like it one single tiny bit.

There was a long silence, in which both men just sat and looked at the ceiling, both consumed with their own thoughts. Then, a knock at the door interrupted them. L stood up, dragging Light along behind him, earning a hearty frustrated groan from Light. He opened the door to find—

"Matsuda-san?"

"Good evening, Ryuzaki. I know you said we weren't meant to be working tonight, but I thought it'd be good if I came in anyway. I mean Kira won't catch himself, will he?" Matsuda said, his intentions purely innocent.

Although Matsuda was gay, as L had confirmed, Matsuda never once made a move on either Light or himself. He thought it strange, but he was about to find out why.

Matsuda let himself in, and L followed suit, dragging Light along the floor behind him, as Light had fallen over himself walking towards the door with L. Noticing the sudden lagging behind him, L turned around, and gave Light the strangest look he could possibly muster, and kept following Matsuda to the table, where he sat opposite him, Light following suit.

"So, what did you want to see us about?"

"Well.. erm.. I was going to speak to you about something.." Matsuda said, mumbling incoherently, suddenly turning a very bright shade of crimson.

"Go ahead, Matsuda-san" L said, wondering where in the hell this was going. Surely Matsuda didn't have feelings for himself or Light.. did he?!

"Well.. me and the other members of the team have noticed something and.. well.. we wanted to ask.. are you guys.. you know.. doing anything out of the ordinary..?" Matsuda turned an even deeper shade of crimson, if that was at all possible.

Light sat looking at the man sitting opposite him and L with a dumbfounded look on his face. Me and L..? No, surely he didn't mean that.. Light struggled to fight down a rising heat in his cheeks. Luckily for him, L was completely oblivious to Matsuda's suggestion. But, to his horror, L questioned him as to what he meant.

"Er, you know.. how to put this.."

"He's saying they think we're having sex L" Light said, quickly covering his mouth, realising what he'd just said. No longer being able to fight it, a blush found its way to his cheeks, and he faced his head downwards, focusing on a ball of fluff sitting beneath his feet.

L turned to look at him, with a strange, emotionless look on his face. Then, before Light could figure out exactly what the look meant, L turned to face Matsuda again, giving him a shocked and appalled look, quite different to the one he'd given Light.

"What makes you think that, Matsuda-san?" L said, trying to keep his thoughts collected, trying to block out thoughts of what that may be like. He was unsuccessful, apparently, because he felt an irritating heat course through his body. He pulled his knees closer towards his chest and tried to disregard it.

"Well.. you're chained together, and you sleep in the same bed.. you guys always look at each other now, and it's pretty hard to miss"

_Matsuda has new-found confidence, apparently._

Silence.

"Well, I'd like to let you know, Matsuda-san, that Light-kun and I are hardly friends, let alone anything like that. If anything were ever to occur, it would be under forced circumstances" L said coldly, feeling the heat suddenly ebb away, replaced by a cold icy feeling running through him.

Light averted his gaze from Matsuda to L, feeling suddenly slightly panicked and feeling a lump rise in his throat.

_Did he really mean that..?_

Matsuda simply nodded, and took his cue to leave. He waved to the both of them, and left them to bathe in the eerie silence that followed L's words. Light, feeling the sudden need to get away from L, quickly got up, dragging L behind him, and walked swiftly through the kitchen into the bathroom, but before L could join him, L found the door slammed in his face.

Maybe I went a bit too far with what I said. But are we really friends? No, he's my number one suspect.

He was still lost in thought when a muffled sob came from inside the bathroom, and L suddenly felt like a knife had been shoved in his stomach.

I suppose I did go a bit too far. Surely he isn't that upset.

When L awoke again, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:40am. Looking behind him, he noticed the door was still locked. Had he really been locked outside a bathroom for 6 hours, just for making a silly comment? He heard a sharp clicking noise, accompanied by a harsh and cold voice, racking through his body.

"Move", Light said, in a flat tone.

L stood, and turned his head to look at Light, only to be met with a curled fist coming into contact with his jaw. A sharp pain went through his chin, and he rubbed it gingerly before turning on Light again.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word. Get these off me now" Light said, in the same cold tone. He held up the length of the chain, rattling it in L's face.

"No." L said simply

"Okay, fine. Have it your way"

Light picked L up by the shoulders and threw him onto the floor, putting his foot on L's stomach. Feeling rage run through him, he pushed down, earning a sharp intake of breath from L. He pulled his foot off, and swiftly proceeded to kick L in the ribs. Hard. Again, Light kicked him, with still no response other than a quick gasp of pain, and this only infuriated Light more. He suddenly dropped down onto L, putting all his weight onto L's abdomen, all the while laying quick and hard punches onto L's cheeks, jaw, nose, anywhere he could reach. He kept going until he was satisfied with that he'd done. Although, when he looked down, he couldn't help but feel guilt bubbling away in the bottom of his stomach. He had bruised L countless times across his face and chest, and saw blood trickling down from his nose to the top of his lips.

Light got up, and looked down at L.

"We truly are not friends any more, Yagami-kun." L said, finally showing some emotion in his voice. He was speaking in a soft tone, barely a whisper, with hurt etched all throughout his voice.

He got up, pulled the key out of his pocket, and undid the handcuffs that bound himself and Light together. He let them drop to the floor, and looked Light straight in the eye. He glared at him through eyes that showed hardly any emotion, but Light felt his gaze pierce right through him, never seeing a hatred so pure come from anybody's eyes, not even his own when he first became Kira and was tricked by L. L turned around and walked slowly out of the room, and closed the bathroom door behind him.

L looked at himself in the mirror and figured it'd be best to clear himself up. He grabbed a face washer from the shower recess and began to dab away at the dried blood that had formed on his nose and mouth, holding his breath slightly as each pat of the face washer inflicted a stinging sensation.

Once he had finished, he walked outside, to find Light sitting on the bed, not saying a word. Light didn't even turn to look at him. L, feeling a bit weirded out about how Light was acting, kept walking into the kitchen, where he peered into the fridge, taking out a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Wondering how in the hell he was hungry at a time like this, his cake was left abandoned, and L was left to ponder in his thoughts.

"Why did you say that, Ryuzaki"

Lights voice pulled L away from his train of thoughts, and he stared up at him, looking at the redness of his eyes and the tears left undried on his face.

"Say what?" L looked at him, feeling almost sorry for him. He knew what he'd done.

"Say what you did to Matsuda"

Lights voice was as cold as ice. L had seen him angry, but never like this before, not even after all the times he'd woken Light up, or the times he'd accused him of being Kira.

Silence. That eerie silence fell upon them both as they looked each other directly in the eyes, making the atmosphere of the room change to that of one holding overwhelming anger, and sadness measured.

L simply looked at Light, tilting his head slightly, putting his thumb into his mouth, not knowing what he was meant to say. Apparently though, that only made the situation worse.

"I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!!" Light yelled, putting all his anger into his words.

"I said those things because you have never once shown me any form of affection Yagami-kun. Can you ever recall a time that you ever stopped thinking of yourself and gave me what I needed, or what I wanted? Because I can't"

L's voice shook with anger, finally revealing the truth that had been gnawing at him for days on end now. Months in fact.

Since Light had been chained to L, what L was expecting was just about the opposite of what he got. He had expected the same genius he knew from the investigation room to shine through, showing L he had some kind of match. But instead, he was faced with someone that was harsh and cold, hardly ever smiling, and consistently taunting him, as if he was a play toy.

Light looked back at L, feeling his anger ebb away.

"That's not true, Ryuzaki", Light said in as calm of voice as he could muster. He knew it was true. He knew it everytime he had been cruel to L and looked at his saddened eyes and simply laughed.

"Yes, it is, and you know it. Don't you agree that you've never shown me any kind of traces of friendship? In fact you've treated me like I'm not even human. Yes, I have odd ways of doing things, but I enjoy it that way. If that is too hard for you to handle, I suggest you leave right now before I lose my control" L replied icily, giving Light the chills. He'd never heard L speak in that tone of voice before.

"L.."

"Ryuzaki" L corrected him coldly.

"No, L. Listen to me when I say this. Hear me loud and clear. Friendship has nothing to do with this situation, nor does hate or anything even remotely similar to that. Do you want to know the truth?"

"I think I am at least entitled to that, am I not?"

"Well.. I think I'm in love with you"


	2. Shattered

"Well

"Well.. I think I'm in love with you"

Light looked up from the spot on the floor he was concentrating on, and looked towards the detective. He was slightly taken aback by the look on L's face. He had expected some kind of reaction, but L only looked at him as he usually would, the same bored look on his face, carefully observing Light. But, Light noticed, his eyes were looking glazed over, as if he was deep in thought. He kept watching L, as if waiting for a reaction, but nothing came. It made Light furious, as well as hurt. Who ignores someone that's in love with them? Who does that? Apparently L does.

"_Where in the hell did that come from?!" L thought. _

L observed the situation and did his best to come up with SOME kind of solution to the problem, however for the first time in his life, he had no sarcastic remark to throw back at Light, or any calculations to go through in his mind.

The both of them stood in complete and utter silence, waiting for the other to say something to break the ice, but neither did for a while. Then, Light was awoken from his thoughts as L's voice broke the silence.

"Light-kun, I don't think it is fair to be playing games with someone's emotions like that"

"Well, don't you agree that it is impossible for Kira to be in love with anybody, seeing as he is an immature, selfish murderer, let alone be in love with the one person who's trying to send him to his deathbed?"

"Ryuzaki, for the last time, I am NOT Kira! When will you ever trust me enough to believe me?!" Light yelled across the room, turning his back on L.

_For some reason I wanted it to be true. What I said. I didn't want to be Kira at this moment. And I wished L would believe me. Through his quirky habits and his annoying accusations, I'd somehow found a soft spot for L, even though, as he said, he was trying to send me to an early death._

"I will say it again, Light-kun. You ARE Kira. And trust does not exist between us, as Kira and L, nor does it exist between us as Light and Lawliet"

Realizing what he'd just said, L felt a chill run through him. Was Light Yagami, Kira, now going to kill L? Of course he would. He just hoped Light didn't catch on to what he said.

Light slowly turned to L, and looked him directly in the eye. L thought he'd met his fate, and began to panic, but then his heart slowed as Light walked towards him, not taking his eyes away, and suddenly pushing him over the chair behind him, leaving L lying on the ground feeling his bruises from earlier start to throb and ache again. Light slowly bent down, and put his hand on L's chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken.

"L, being chained to you like this has surely shown you that I trust you, seeing as I sleep in the same bed as you, shower in the same bathroom as you, and live in this flat with you. Obviously that trust is not returned, as you are constantly accusing me of being Kira and watching me like a hawk. BUT, as you hate to admit it yourself, I'll tell it to you straight. You, Ryuzaki, obviously do trust me, seeing as you trust me enough not to strangle you and throw apples at your head while you're telling me I'm Kira. And frankly, the amount of times I've wanted to throw you out the window is getting to a ridiculous amount."

Again, L was left gob-smacked. He knew what Light had said was true, that Ryuzaki did indeed trust him. When he wasn't working on the case, L had managed to develop a soft spot for Light, and always felt quite safe with him. He wanted a friendship with him, a proper one. Not daring to admit it though, L had kept it to himself, and instantly he regretted not telling Light that he actually did want his friendship.

Given this though, if he did take up Light's offer to be friends, he'd lose concentration on the case, and he couldn't afford to do that. He knew Light was Kira, he just needed the solid evidence, which he was trying to gather by keeping Light pent up in his apartment, watching his every move. This proved to only annoy Light, and had made Light suddenly despise L, or so it had seemed to L.

_Apparently he doesn't hate me._

He watched Light walk away, with his fists clenched and a strangled noise coming from the doorway. The door slammed and L was left to ponder in his thoughts.

_What was I supposed to say? That I trusted him? I couldn't do that.. that'd be showing weakness… could I? No! Stop thinking that. He's your enemy. He's killed hundreds of people. You can't trust him._

L felt a vibrating noise coming from his back pocket, realizing it was his phone, and answered it to hear Matsuda's voice.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, you do remember I have camera's set up?"

"Yes"

"Well I think you should come and see this"

"Okay.. see what?"

"Just come up to the observation room now, and I'll show you"

"Okay, see you soon"

L shut his phone, feeling strangely nervous about what he was going up there for. Was there really something he had to see? Or was it Matsuda going to lecture him about Light? Or worse..

Oh god. He shuddered.

_I don't even wanna think about that._

L hadn't realized he'd forgotten to tell Light he was leaving until he was already up to the room, and felt a bit bad. But what he saw on the screens before him made him feel even worse. Feeling guilt run through him, like a burning in his stomach as if his insides were on fire, he looked at the screen a second time and blinking a few times to make sure he definitely wasn't imagining what he saw.

Without thinking, L ran from the room, leaving Matsuda, and making his way towards the stairs. Attempting to slow down, L dug his heels 'into' the concrete, failing miserably and ended up tumbling down the flight of stairs, only to get back up again and begin to run towards the door to his apartment.

He grabbed the door handle, and wrenched the door open, flinging it back, and leaving it abandoned as he made his way to the bedroom door. Again, with no regard for the door, he flung it back, and stumbled on himself as he ran into the bedroom, then ran on towards the bathroom. He had seen it on the monitors, but never did he expect what his eyes found.

L stood, looking down at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Light was lying on the floor, a steady flow of blood running down his hand, and shaking slightly from the coldness of the floor below him. To L's horror, he saw some blood seeping from Light onto the white tiled bathroom floor, slowly trickling towards the drain in the middle of the bathroom.

He yelled at Light, to get up and move, but Light only grunted slightly and made a gesture towards his hand using his head. It was only then did L realize the shattered pieces of glass that had scattered around the bathroom, covering Light, with some pieces now digging into Lights hips, back, and arm. L didn't know what the hell he could do.

He was surrounded by glass, and if he took a step towards Light he'd only hurt himself, which wouldn't help him in getting Light out of the bathroom. Taking his chances though, he stepped around the glass as best as he could, taking quick breaths if he stepped on a shard of glass, but nonetheless he kept moving towards Light.

Finally reaching him, L tried to pull Light up, but Light resisted, moaning in pain as L noticed the rather big piece of glass in Light's arm. Instead, L picked Light up by the waist, trying to be gentle but unsuccessfully, as Light still continued to moan and hiss at L. By the time they had gotten out of the bathroom, L's feet were cut open in a few different places, and Light was in a huge amount of pain. L laid Light down on his bed.

"I'll be back" L said, receiving a nod from Light.

He walked into the bathroom, trying to find the cause of all the glass. In the monitors he'd seen Light yelling and crying, but didn't see anything else that would indicate glass being shattered. Then again L had left pretty quickly. His eyes scanned the room, until they met the shower. A whole pane of the glass door had been smashed, and obviously Light had either kicked it or punched it, and falling over in the process. If the situation wasn't so delicate, L probably would have laughed at the thought of Light falling over, but seeing as this was no laughing matter, he restrained himself.

Walking back out of the bathroom carefully, he sat down next to Light. Looking over Light, he could already see his clothes being stained, so he did the only thing he could do.

"Light-kun. Take off your clothes, we need to get you cleaned up" L said, feeling a bit embarrassed by his request, but it needed to be done.

"No, I can do it myself" Light snapped back, anger still seeping through his voice and his hate-filled glare.

"Light-kun, do you see yourself in a position to be so stubborn? You're bleeding all over the place, and are no doubt in pain. Take them off and we can get this over with"

Finally giving in, Light allowed his shirt to be taken off of him. He turned around to face L and was shocked to see that L was observing his wounds, with a sign of actual remorse and concern in his eyes. L hadn't noticed Light's observation, and continued looking over Light.

_He really is an idiot, L thought to himself._

He got up, and went into the bathroom, trying to find the bath oils he'd kept in his cupboard. Once he'd found them, he grabbed a towel and bandages on his way out, and made his way back to the bed. He sat down, and started to slowly take out the shards of broken glass from Lights back, earning himself a grunt of pain each time he went to touch the boy.

"Light-kun, this won't do itself you know"

"I know that idiot, but I'd prefer it to be someone that didn't cause this situation in the first place."

"I hate to tell you, but I didn't force you into breaking that glass. Now, will you stop squirming and let me do this?"

Light remained silent, and kept his mouth shut other than a few hisses of pain that escaped his lips when L had tried to remove the shards.

Still groaning in pain, Light was starting to feel a bit sick, and started to panic a bit.

_Did I lose a lot of blood?_

He must have, considering the towel beside him was covered in crimson patches. He wondered how L had managed to find him, and how he'd known where to run, but that didn't bother him at this particular moment. He was glad when he'd seen L run in, as much as he hated to admit it. L had shown concern and fear in those usually emotionless eyes of his, and as much as Light was in pain from all this, he knew he'd gotten somewhere with L, and that made it all worth while. Lost in his thoughts, Light didn't even notice the pain anymore, and was surprised when he felt a little less sick and his breathing had returned to normal.

Once L had managed to get all the glass out, he began to wrap bandages around Light's stomach and lower back, where nearly all the damage had seemed to be done, and tied it tightly, earning another hiss of pain. Sighing, Light turned to Ryuzaki, and did something he never thought he'd do.

"Thank you, L" he said, disgusted at himself for ever thanking L for anything, but still feeling grateful that the detective hadn't just left him there bleeding on the bathroom floor.

"It's no problem. Now, sit still" L replied, in a slightly forced calm voice, as he didn't know how Light would react to what he was about to do, and didn't know whether it was going to be a help or a hindrance to Light's current hate of L.

He continued though, ignoring the fast beating of his heart, and grabbed the bottle of oil, opening the lid and putting a small amount on his hand, smearing it over both his hands and tossing the bottle aside.

He put his hands on Light's back, and although he felt Light's muscles tense up, he started to rub his hands along Light's back and shoulders, giving him what L thought was a massage. He'd never once even witnessed someone receiving or giving a massage, let alone giving one himself. Despite that, he worked at Light's tensed muscles, gradually working them out of his back after a few minutes. He kept going however, and Light apparently was enjoying the sensation, as his breathing had shallowed and his head began to droop.

Suddenly, Light was up against L, his back facing L's chest, and had fallen asleep. Giving a small smile, L leaned back and let Light rest on top of him, then realizing how weird it must have looked, slowly moved Light gradually to his own side of the bed.

He smiled softly, and felt the days stress tear through him, making him feel drowsy.

He fell asleep to the sound of Lights breathing, and the warmth of the blankets surrounding both him and Light.

For the first night in a long time, L had a peaceful night's sleep, without being awoken by the sound of his own screams in terrifying nightmares.


	3. One Hell Of A Wake Up Call

As the peach-golden glow of morning sunrise poured into the room, Light began to stir. He had a throbbing headache, and his back was.. surprisingly not too sore. He was wondering why it had healed to easily after what had happened, then recalled what had happened the night before. L had taken care of him and made sure he was okay; and even though he'd never say it, he was extremely grateful for all L's help.

_All I can really remember is L pulling the shards out and then I just felt really tired and that's it; I must have fallen asleep. How embarrassing!_

After adjusting to the lighting, Light opened his eyes fully and looked across to the left hand side of the room where L's laptop was. Expecting to see L sitting and typing away like usual, he was surprised when he found no one sitting there, or anywhere in the room. He then looked at the clock.

_3:15pm. Shit._

Turning over, Light looked down at the bed and was even more shocked to find L peacefully sleeping, curled up into a sort of ball with his thumb in his mouth, and hair even more messy than usual.

Light smiled to himself, then frowned when he heard his stomach growl loudly.

_Guess I mustn't have eaten much yesterday.._

Careful not to wake up L, Light got up off of the bed, and begun to change himself into something more comfortable. He took a few minutes, debating on what he should wear, and eventually decided on a turtleneck sweater with tight jeans. Satisfied, he walked into the kitchen and took a look in L's cupboard, disgusted by what he found.

Everything in the cupboard was sweets; there were cake mixes here and there, icing sugar, packets of lollies scattered around the shelves and mountains of lollipops, some small and some as big as his own head.

_Doesn't he eat anything substantial?! He's thinner than I am and I don't sit and eat sweets all day, I actually eat food that's good for you. So what in the hell gets him so thin? Mind you I haven't really seen how thin he really is; he wears baggy shirts. So he could be bigger than I think..? Wait, why am I even thinking about this? It's not like I care about his health. No.. I don't, I know I don't.. But if I didn't would I be thinking about it..?_

Distracted by his thoughts, Light hadn't noticed L standing at the doorway giving him a peculiar look with his head tilted to the side, a slow smirk starting to form on his chalk-white face.

"Light-kun"

No reply.

"Light-kun"

Again no reply.

Getting frustrated, L called him again

"LIGHT-KUN!"

".. Wha?"

"You were standing there looking at my cupboard and I was calling you but you didn't answer"

"Ahh sorry" Light replied, feeling a heat rush up his cheeks again, as it had been doing a lot in

the last day or so.

".. May I ask, why you are looking at my cupboard like that?"

"It's just you have nothing in there that's even remotely healthy for you"

"You are worried about me Light-kun?" L said innocently.

"Tha- er.. um.. yes.. but no! Don't take it the wrong way! Um yeah so.. erm how did you

sleep?" Light managed to splutter out, feeling extremely awkward about the whole situation.

"I'm perfectly fine and healthy, thank you Light-kun"

"You look so thin though.."

Light couldn't help but be worried; all L did was eat sweets and sit around all day.

Hearing a rustling noise, Light looked up to find L pulling off his usual plain white top, revealing his body from the hips up. Light had to admit, L wasn't as thin as he looked, but he certainly was a smaller build than anyone he'd ever seen; almost like a girl's figure. His eyes racked over L's shoulders and chest, gradually trailing down to his stomach and further lower, and Light gave a shiver as he saw light hairs trailing from L's navel to below the waistband of his pants.

Light continued to look at L for a few more seconds, but was disrupted by a small coughing noise. L looked extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, and wasn't quite looking Light directly in the eyes.

"See, I'm not that thin"

"Mmm" Light said, not really paying attention to L's voice. Instead his eyes kept raking over L's body, and he felt a tension begin to grow in his abdomen. Noticing how his body was reacting, he knew he had to get out of the room before it got noticeable and before he got out of control. But he couldn't help himself.

"Light-kun.." L said, feeling oddly freaked out by how Light was looking at him. He knew those looks; the time he had spent at college with Light had given him some good inclination of just how attractive Light was to nearly every single girl. Those looks meant something he didn't even want to consider. He looked down further, and suddenly got a panicked feeling rising in him.

Light looked up again, and saw L looking at him with a strange look on his face.

_Oh shit. _

"What?" Light replied, trying to hide his embarrassment in his voice, but failing miserably.

"Erm.. nothing.. could you make tea?"

"Okay, sure.."

L walked back into the bedroom with his shirt, and walked into the cupboard to pick out something else to wear.

He knew what he was going to do.

It's just a matter of whether or not he had the courage.

After about 20 minutes, L was happy with how his experiment had turned out. He looked in the mirror, and took in what he was wearing. It certainly was a different look for him; and he didn't think he'd ever see the day that he wore tight pants. But this was an exception. He wanted to see what the reaction from Light would be, whether it'd be the same as just before or whether it was disgust. Something like this, L thought, would certainly be a shock. He knew that.

It was just whether it was a good one, or a bad one.

His hair was combed and straightened out, so it fell lightly onto his face; his pants we're tight, leather straight legs, with a casual white shirt, and a black denim jacket. He had put some cream under his eyes and it had faded the black shadows a bit, then he put on a bit of eyeliner and smiled, satisfied with how he looked. He knew this wasn't anything like what he usually wore, but aside from the case, this situation was tempting, and he knew this kind of opportunity to tease Light wouldn't come along very often.

He gathered his courage, and walked into the kitchen. Light was still making tea; he obviously didn't start until a minute or so ago.

_Probably thinking about how thin I am. Ha._

Looking up, Light let out a gasp; he couldn't help himself. The sight before him was something he never thought he'd see in his life, and he let his jaw hang open, gaining a smug look from L.

"Is there a problem, Light-kun?" L said, sounding as innocent as always.

"Er.. no.. um.. here's your tea.." Light managed to say, still gaping at the way L looked.

L took the tea, and put it down on the table, turning to give Light a quick smile before sitting down.

Light's heart beat hard and fast in his chest, and he was unable to stop staring at L.

_He looks so fucking good.. _

"Are you coming?"

"Er.. yes, sorry"

Light sat down, and looked into his cup. He was still lost in his thoughts, and he was sure he was sitting in the same position for about 10 minutes, hearing only his own thoughts and the occasional sipping sound coming from where L was sitting opposite him.

After a little while, L began to get frustrated that he was no longer getting Light's attention. Having a sudden idea, L spoke.

"Light-kun?"

Light looked up and shook his head a bit, clearing his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to head out somewhere tonight?" L asked, trying to hide his smirk with a serious look.

"Er.. sure. Where did you want to go?"

Light began to feel oddly hot, and the room felt twice as warm as it did before.

"I was thinking maybe we go out to dinner then maybe go to a club or something, what do you think?" L said, then gave Light a small wink.

_This is just too much fun!_

"Oh.. alright, well I'll go get showered and get changed and we'll head off"

2 hours later

Light and L were walking down the streets, trying to find a nice place to eat. Although Tokyo had a lot of restaurants, it's hard to find a really good one, so it took them a little while to find one they were comfortable in. Once they'd found one though, they sat down and their waitress bought them menus. Light scanned his eyes down the list, and saw they were in a rather expensive restaurant. Everything was pretty far out of his price range, and as if L was expecting this, he said;

"Don't worry Light-kun, I'm paying"

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Well, I was the one who suggested this, wasn't I? So, I'll pay" L said with a smile.

They didn't speak at all until the waitress had come back to take their meal orders.

"What would you like tonight sirs?"

"I'll take the seafood udon, thank you" Light said

"And for you?", the waitress asked.

_She has an annoying voice _Light thought. It was a bored, flat tone, with absolutely no interest or emotion, and her facial expression was exactly the same. It matched her completely.

"I'll have the large sushi platter, a second seafood udon, a side of Mediterranean salad and also 2 serves of the fried tofu" L replied

"Okay, your meals should be ready shortly."

The waitress walked away, leaving Light in complete shock.

_Not one sweet?! _

He simply gaped at L, L looking back at him lazily.

"Is there a problem, Light-kun?"

"No, no it's nothing.. but why didn't you order anything sweet?" Light asked, still gaping at L

"Am I not allowed to eat normal food, Light-kun?"

For the second time that night, silence fell over the both of them, neither of them daring to say anything. L had lost his confidence in how this was going; Light was simply scared of him now. Had he gone too far..? The outfit probably would have been enough. But something had pushed him to go even further; and now he was afraid there was no turning back. Sure, L was always eating sweets, but he could stand other food. Western food he particularly enjoyed, with the completely different flavours from here in Japan, but he never really had the opportunity to eat it often as he never went out much.

Tonight he'd been extra wary and kept a small camera on him, so if anything happened to him the camera could be removed and reviewed; and he had also called Watari to be on standby in case himself or Light called. He was thankful though that Watari hadn't asked questions, instead just agreed to keep an ear out in case of a phone call or some form of distress signal from L or Light.

The both of them were interrupted from their thoughts as their food arrived at the table, and they both begun to eat in silence.

"Would you like any of this Light?" L asked

"No, I'm fine, thanks anyway" Light replied, still immersed in his mind.

Feeling a little disappointed, L went back to his food, looking at all the plates that sat infront of him. How in the hell was he supposed to eat this on his own..?

After a while though, a lot of the food that L had ordered was now gone, leaving only some sushi and the salad. The waitress brought their cheque over and they took their leave; heading in the direction they first came.

_Maybe L forgot about going out to a club..? _Light thought to himself, feeling a little sad. He was looking forward to going out with L, and he wanted to see if L had ever been to clubs before.

But, once they got to the next block, L steered Light around a corner and they both saw a long line of people along the side of the road, near a large black rusted door. Loud thudding noises were coming from inside, and both Light and L got their adrenaline back. They pushed past to the front of the line, and spoke to the bouncer standing at the door.

L had known who he was from when he had been in England the previous year and had met him while they were going to the same school. Of course, he didn't know that L was in fact L; he knew him as Ryuga and had great respect for his intelligence, so he let L and Light in, earning himself a load of shouting and cursing to come his way from the people that had been standing in line, waiting to get in.

As they entered the club, their ears were drowned in loud music and yelling, and they made their way towards the top level of the club where the bar was. L was receiving offers to dance and drinks all the way through the crowd, and Light couldn't help but get angry; for some reason he felt like L was his. He knew this wasn't true but still had that protective instinct, like a mother and its cub. Letting himself believe it was purely that and not jealousy, he followed L as they made their way up the stairs and sat down at the bar.

"What do you want to drink, Light-kun?!" L yelled over the top of the music

"Nothing! I don't drink!" Light lied, not wanting to let L out of his sight. He knew if he drank, he would lose L in the crowd, and more than likely he'd continue getting offers from women and men alike.

"Oh come on! Just one drink!"

"If I drink anything, you gotta stay where I can see you! And stay near me!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"Okay! But as long as we have fun, okay?!"

"Sure!"

After a few drinks, they had certainly eased up and they were talking in slight slurs, laughing and rolling around the place, the alcohol hitting them in one go. Suddenly, L stood up and grabbed Light by the hand and led him down onto the dancefloor. Hearing a new fast song come on, L begun to dance, dragging Light into the crowd with him, and suddenly dropping down into a crouching position, putting his hands on his thighs and moving his hands upward, giving Light the absolute chills. Even though Light had had a lot of alcohol already, he still felt fully sober, and given the fact L had just brushed on a very sensitive part of him, he started to feel the same tightness and heat in his abdomen, and blushed, earning himself more and more touching from L.

He knew L was drunk; he could tell by the colour in his cheeks and the way he was dancing. When he first started, it was sort of jolty movements, and he was hesitant in pushing himself up against Light; but now, he was moving his hips quickly but smoothly, and began to push right up against Light, continuing the stroking of his chest and thigs, this time more playfully.

Soon, the friction and heat between them was unbearable and Light had moved away, feeling the effects of L's touching him getting even worse. He knew L had noticed he had gone, and he heard L calling him through the crowd, but Light knew if he went back he'd probably climax just from L dancing up against him and saying how they needed to do this more often.

Light made his way upstairs again, and sat at the bar. He was contemplating what would happen after they left; L was drunk enough to do anything at this point in time. It was only early still, and he didn't think L had any intention of leaving so soon. He decided he should probably go back, and started to walk back down the stairs again, stopping halfway down to get a good look over the crowd. He spotted L and found his heart jolt painfully as he saw L with a blonde girl, dancing with her, then they suddenly both stopped and began kissing and touching.

Knowing this was his cue to leave, he ran down the rest of the stairs and headed through the crowd, trying to make his way to the door. He'd tried to avoid running into L and the blonde, but they were closer to the door than he had thought and he ran right into them, both of them pulling out of the kiss to see what had disturbed them.

"Light-kun come and dance!" L said enthusiastically, grabbing his arm.

"No! I'm leaving!" Light screamed, wrenching his arm out of L's grip. He started to push through the crowds again, finally managing to get to the door. He flung it open and stormed out into the street, fuming with anger and tears running down his face.

_Why am I so jealous..? I don't own him.._

Back at the club Light had just walked away from them

"I should probably go and find him! I'll see you sometime! Bye!" L shouted over the music, and waved goodbye to the blonde. She waved back and he walked into the crowds, searching for the door.

_I think he must have left.._

He found the door after a few minutes, and walked out, feeling the cold air hit his face. He looked at his phone and saw it was about 1am.

"He can't have gotten far surely.." He said to himself

He felt fully sober, but he also knew he was drunk. The way he was dancing with that girl and how he'd kissed her.. he wouldn't have done that normally. Walking along the street, he searched and searched, but found no signs of Light.

He searched for a long time, in alley ways and in stores and even other clubs, but found nothing. In the end he decided to go back to the apartment and hoped he'd find Light back there. If not, he'd search for Light more in the morning.

Even though he was worried, he was extremely drowsy and felt as if his whole body would shut down and knew he couldn't go for much longer.

L arrived at the flat and found it unlocked; feeling a huge wave of relief sweep over him.

_Light must be home.. thank God.._

He scanned the room quickly with his eyes, but no sign of Light. He ran into the bedroom, and found Light sitting on the bed with tears streaming down his face, soft sobbing and sharp intakes of breath coming from Light's shaking body.

"Light.. what's the matter?"

"What the FUCK do you think's the matter?!" Light screamed, taking no notice of the forgotten honorary.

Light knew that there was no noise, so L could've heard him even if he'd whispered it; but he felt the need to scream. It was as if he was letting everything loose and showing L just how much he'd hurt him.

"What? I don't understand"

"Oh right, you were having too much fun with that blonde girl, so of course you wouldn't understand!"

Light was still yelling; and the tears were still running down his face. He couldn't keep it in any longer. Even though he tried to stop crying it just didn't work.

"Light-kun.."

"No! Just leave me alone! Go back to her for all I care!"

Silence fell over them once again, leaving only the sounds of Lights sobs to be heard.

Without warning, L jumped on Light, straddling his hips.

_You're in for one hell of a wakeup call, Kira.._

_xxx_

OKAY GUYS! Sorry for the late upload! I've been so busy! Gomen!

But, please keep reviewing even if you have already and let me know if you want me to push the story in a certain direction!

WARNING: lemon in the next chapter!

Thanks guys! xx


	4. Giving In

Without warning, L jumped on Light, straddling his hips

Without warning, L jumped on Light, straddling his hips.

_You're in for one hell of a wakeup call, Kira.._

Light gasped, his instant reaction being to sit up, but this proved to be a very bad idea. L was now facing him directly, still in his lap, their bodies squished together, faces only centimeters apart and a strong heat radiating from L.

Realizing how awkward this situation actually was, Light moved backwards so that his back was lying flat on the bed, with L still not moving a muscle. He still felt the dried tears sting his face and eyes, and he still felt quite upset, but right now, all he felt was anger. After L doing that to him, how could he be acting like it didn't happen?

"L, what the hell are you doing?!" Light yelled, trying to throw L off by thrashing his legs and hips, with no result other than the brushing of their manhoods together, causing both men to give a slight moan. Light had only just realized that their current position had not only aroused L, but himself as well, and he damned his teenage body for reacting like this.

Light never received an answer from L; he had expected this. But he didn't expect what happened next.

L was looking him directly in the eyes and his face was only centimeters away from Lights. Light could feel his warm breath tracing along his mouth and cheeks, giving him shivers all over.

"L, I won't ask you again, what the hell are you--" Light began, but was cut off by L's lips crashing onto his.

"mmph mh ngh mph?!" Light managed to 'say' though L's kiss, earning himself only a groan before L's tongue slid across Light's bottom lip, asking for permission. Light resisted, still feeling anger seep through him; he knew if he gave into L he'd never forgive himself. But.. when was this chance ever going to come up again..? He may not ever get a chance like this again.

Finally giving up, Light let L's tongue slip into his mouth, sighing into the kiss. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Rather than thinking logically, for once Light gave into his temptations and kissed L back, arching his back so he was leaning in towards L, preparing himself.

Next thing L knew, he was being picked up and thrown onto the bed again, but this time Light was on top and L was underneath, L feeling vulnerable due to his loss of power.

L let out a muffled cry of shock as he felt Light's tongue trailing along his bottom lip. Something had come over him, and he felt heat coursing through this whole body reach an unbearable level. He pushed up into the kiss, and took Light by surprise, but as quickly as Light had been shocked, he had recovered and quickly pinned L to the bed again, holding his wrists down and pushing himself on top of him, crushing him. He moved his lips from L's, breaking the kiss finally, leaving L breathless. Gradually lowering his head, Light began to kiss L's jawline, and making his way down towards his chest.

Hearing L's short breath, Light kept moving even further down, towards his stomach and nearing his waistline, and even though it was through the material of L's shirt, it felt as good as it would've if he hadn't been wearing a shirt at all.

Light slowly moved his hands down into L's jeans, and took L into his hand. Taken aback by the heat, Light pulled his hand away, which caused L to hiss in displeasure.

"Light-kun.. I don't.. recall.. you ever getting.. my.. permission.. to do.. such.. things.." L said breathlessly, losing all his self control.

"You reacting to me is permission enough, L"

Light, with ease, pulled L's jeans down to L's shins, and contemplated the situation.

_I know this is wrong. I know it. I can't resist him though. He's beautiful._

It didn't take long for him to decide what he was going to do. Acting upon his thoughts, he started to remove his own shirt, and then once that had been tossed aside, he began to work at L's buttoned shirt, eventually giving up and just ripping it off. L gave a cry of disapproval of his shirt being torn, but was silenced by Light putting his lips to L's ear.

"_I want you." _

The feel of Light's breath against his skin gave L a shiver, and sent tingles through this whole body.

Light moved downwards again, and pulled his own jeans down, and threw them onto the floor to accompany his and L's shirts. Pushing himself up against L, he positioned himself in between L's thighs, and pushed himself onto him as hard as he could, overcome by both love and lust. L hadn't expected this, and drew another sharp breath, watching Light as he again began to trail his tongue down his chest. Not wanting to wait anymore, suddenly Light pulled down L's shorts to meet with his jeans, and again, began to contemplate what he was about to do. Like last time however, it didn't take long before he knew what he wanted. He grabbed L's shaft, and begin slowly stroking, watching L's face contort in confusion intertwined with pleasure.

"L.. Light.. what are you.. doing..?!" L said, breathlessly

"I'm doing what you've denied yourself for all these years"

Light continued pleasuring L, but now, he was getting distracted by thinking of what else he was going to do, and instead of just stroking, it was fast, sharp thrusts, and L's moans of pleasure just made him want to go even further.

"L.. you don't.. know.. what.. you're doing to me.. right.. now.." Light said breathlessly, pausing occasionally to place small kisses on L, wherever his lips had happened to find.

"Light-kun!"

L felt his body turn rigid, and it felt like his body was made of clockwork. He found sweet release, and gave out a short moan, his breath uneven and crackling slightly.

He looked up at Light, and noticed that he had a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact you stupidly denied yourself this for however many years, but now, I'm guessing your views on sex have changed a bit?" Light said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Maybe yes, maybe no"

"Hmm.. I think I should try and persuade you to think otherwise"

_Ha. No reply. Well let's just see how he reacts to a little bit more pressure_

Light moved his hands up towards L's face, and lightly placed his fingertips on his cheeks. Bending down, he gave L a quick kiss, then whispered to L, their lips not moving away from each other;

'_I'll make you scream, Ryuzaki..'_

Just like the last time, Light's breath so close to his skin made him shiver. It tickled, but it also sent a wave of fresh pleasure down his spine, and through his whole body. He gave a groan, realising his body had.. _reacted.. _again. Light noticed this and looked down.

"Ah, I see, Ryuzaki. So, I wonder, what you would do if I did this?"

Light had put his leg inbetween L's and shoved them wide open, leaving L looking at him wide eyed.

"What are you do-" L had begun, but was silenced by a sudden pain.

Light, knowing what reaction he would get, had pushed a finger up inside L, and carefully watched his face contort in pain. He added another finger.

L couldn't recall ever feeling so much pain in his life. It was a strange feeling.. and he didn't like it at first. But then, after a while, he had gotten used to the touch, and started pushing himself onto Light's fingers, causing Light to moan and add another, L feeling more and more incredible with every thrust of Light's fingers.

At first L had been ashamed to utter a sound; but now, he was letting his body react the way it wanted, loud moans and groans coming from his mouth, giving Light the go-ahead.

L had become used to the feeling of Lights fingers, but he still hadn't prepared himself for what came next. In fact, he wasn't expecting it to go any further than that. But feeling the fingers pull out and Light shifting over to the drawers, he knew something more was coming.

Light moved across to the drawers and took a small bottle out of it, then crawled back infront of L. Even though L might not have wanted this, Light couldn't help himself. And L looking the way he did right now.. it didn't help. His face was slightly contorted, with sweat droplets sliding their way down his cheeks, and his eyes half closed, breathing heavily.

Light squirted some of the lubricant onto his hands and rubbed it onto 'himself' (sorry I don't like using that word.. haha anyway on with it!), L watching him all the while.

As much as L was a virgin, he was writhing with anticipation. Light's fingers had felt so good- he couldn't imagine what Light himself would feel like. He wiped his hair out of his face, giving himself a clear view of Light. Just watching him made L more and more excited, his heart pounding in his chest, making it hard to breathe.

_Is it possible for Kira to love?_

Once Light had fully sheathed himself, he sat inbetween L's legs, and positioned himself so he was lying ontop of him from the torso up.

"L, are you sure?" I don't want to make you do any--" Light said, but was cut off once again by L's mouth descending on his.

"Of course I'm sure, baka.." L replied in barely a whisper, pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay.. this might hurt.."

Light wriggled around a bit, getting the both of them comfortable, then began to slip himself into L, feeling L's muscles tighten all over. L gave a quick intake of breath, trying to steady himself as to not hurt Light, and trying to deal with the pain that Light had just inflicted on his untouched body.

He let his muscles fall loose once he'd gotten used to the feeling, and gave Light a nod, feeling Light push up into him little by little. It was painful, for both L and Light- but L knew this would be worth it. So did Light.

Light was now fully inside L, and the hot tight wetness of L made him scream on the inside, wanting more and more. He knew that he needed to make sure he didn't hurt L though, and if he went for it right from the get-go he WOULD hurt him.

So he began with slow thrusts into L, hearing L's breathing become more and more ragged and breathless, then began to get faster and faster. He couldn't control it now; he needed more of L.

L was starting to cry out softly, meeting Light's thrusts, and Light took this as encouragement. He lifted L's legs over his shoulders, and pulled L's hips to meet his own, L's back slightly arched off the bed.

Light began slowly again, but after a minute or so he got faster, pushing into L. Not only was L moaning, but now Light was too, feeling as if he was on top of the world. He'd never felt so good, not even when he had found the DeathNote and begun to use it to rid the world of scum.

L began to scream, not caring about what the neighbours heard or what anyone heard. There were cameras in this room, and someone was likely to be watching; but he didn't care. Light didn't know about them, and he felt like if he told L he'd earn himself nothing more than a good hit. So, disregarding this thought, L put his mind back onto Light, and another wave of pure pleasure went soaring through him as Light hit his prostate, again and again.

Feeling his climax coming soon, Light grabbed onto L's back and pulled him upwards, so that Light was kneeling on the bed and L being empaled by him, again and again. He moved his free hand towards L's throbbing member and began to stroke him, earning more and more cries of pleasure from L.

L felt his body wind up again, then suddenly saw stars as he felt his release spill out over Light, tightening his muscles up once again. Feeling this, Light let go too, shooting warm spurts of his seed into L, relaxing his grip, and both of them falling onto the bed backwards.

No sounds were heard from either of the men, only quick breathing and panting.

Light had been with girls before, but they never lasted. Not this long, at least. Before he never really tried to pleasure them; but now with L, he wanted L's first time to be special, as well as pleasurable beyond belief. Upon hearing L's cries, he knew he had accomplished what he had set out to do, and with this thought, he fell asleep to the sound of L's breathing and heartbeat against his, not bothering to slip out of him.

L, overcome with exhaustion, also fell asleep. He never once had imagined doing something like that with anybody; and now that it had happened, he felt like he had somewhat become more 'human-like', with sharing such an intimate moment with Light.

Then, shortly after, L followed Light into a dreamless sleep, and he finally felt calm and at peace.

_Xxxxx_

**Alright guys,**** that was actually fun to write! Reading others was good fun, but that was even more so! Keep reviewing, im loving hearing your comments! **

**Yes I know L and Light would never do this, but I had to. I needed to put a lemon in there somewhere!**

**Just so you all know, im planning this fanfic to be fairly long; so I hope you're enjoying it enough to keep reading!**

**Thanks!**

**xxx**


	5. Strawberries

Then, shortly after, L followed Light into a dreamless sleep, and he finally felt calm and at peace

_Then, shortly after, L followed Light into a dreamless sleep, and he finally felt calm and at peace._

Light began to stir, and tried opening his eyes; but the bright sunlight and his throbbing headache prevented it. Slowly recalling the events of the previous night, his heart beat faster, causing a dizziness to overtake his usually quick-thinking mind, leaving Light feeling utterly disgusting. He felt like he needed to throw up; but decided on instead having a cup of coffee. He figured this would help his mind get kicked into gear too.

Trying to sit up, he felt L stir beside him, and slowly open his eyes, letting out a groan.

"What the hell happened last night..?" L said drowsily, looking up at Light.

"Well.. wait. You don't remember..?"

Light felt a pang of hurt shoot through him, giving him an icy cold feeling in his chest and stomach.

"No.. did anything happen? I'm sore all over and I have a huge headache" L replied, tilting his head to the side, seeing Light's hurt expression.

"You drank a bit too much and.. er.. never mind.." Light said, sighing.

"What? Light-kun..? What happened..?"

_What in the hell happened? Why am I so sore..? I remember the club.. and dinner.. but after that it's pretty hazy._

"Nothing, Ryuzaki. You should probably go and take a shower" Light replied, trying to keep the sadness in his heart separate from his voice.

L nodded and slowly tried to get up off the bed, but failing miserably. As soon as he had pushed himself up off the bed, he fell right back again, a small "oomph" noise coming from both him and the mattress. L groaned and tried again, this time falling forwards straight into Light.

Light held his breath as he felt L fall into his arms, and the memories of last night seeped through his brain and heart, letting disappointment and sadness run through his veins, chilling him to the core. He pushed L away, and back onto the bed, watching L's expression change from a calm face to one of shock. Before he realized what he was doing, Light walked swiftly out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Fighting back the tears, he sat with his back on the wall, the icy cold feeling from the tiles creeping all over his skin, making its way through his body again. Light hated this feeling; he'd always felt content and reasonably happy, but now.. now he was feeling something he never thought he would;

Pain.

He heard a few knocks at the door, but ignored them; for now.. he'd just wait.

Then, without warning, Light saw black.

L watched Light walk into the bathroom, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. The look in Light's eyes was scary; what had happened between them last night..?

_He's probably just still angry about what I did, that's all.._

L walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it a few times, but stopped as he heard quick muffled sobs coming from inside.

He waited a little while longer and knocked again, but this time, there was only silence. No sobs, no rustling, no moving at all, and he started to get worried. He knew that what he had done last night was unfair, but he didn't think Light would be so sensitive about it.

_Seems his favourite place to hide is this bathroom…_

Deciding to leave Light, L walked out into the kitchen and peered into the fridge, picking up a basket of strawberries and sitting himself down on the bench, slowly picking up a strawberry. He observed it closely, looking from it's green furry top to it's crimson red skin, eyes finally setting upon the bottom of the strawberry. It was a perfect strawberry; everything was perfectly in place, the top was a bright shade of emerald green, the skin a perfect shade of red.

L wanted nothing more than to eat the strawberry, and taste it's sweet juice; but suddenly he got an idea.

Light woke up, feeling his head spinning and his stomach churning. Had he blacked out?

_Yes, that must be it.. but I wonder what time it is..?_

He looked down at his watch, and to his surprise, barely any time had passed. It had been about 15 minutes since he had first entered the bathroom, and he figured L would probably still be confused or asleep, sleeping off his hangover. So, upon this thought, Light unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out slowly, scanning the room for L. Satisfied, Light sat down on the bed, and stretched out, ready to fall asleep. Once he had fallen into half consciousness, ready to slip into sleep, he heard footsteps approach him and a weight suddenly fall onto the bed beside him. He turned and looked over to see L sitting in his usual crouched position, holding a strawberry in his hands, watching it and smiling softly.

As much as Light hated to admit it, he thought L looked rather cute like this. A completely innocent look on his face, a small smile, and L's usually harsh face looked extremely relaxed. He barely noticed that he was staring; in fact he wouldn't have noticed if L hadn't spoken.

"Light-kun, I've found a perfect strawberry" L said, innocently.

"I see.. and what's this got to do with anything?" Light snapped back

"Well, nothing, but I just wanted to share it with you, that's all"

L looked disappointed and hurt, as if the strawberry had been a sibling or family member and Light had just insulted them very harshly. Light felt a stab of guilt in his stomach, and took the strawberry from L's grasp.

"It's very pretty, L"

Light turned to look at L and smiled at him sweetly, feeling the anger at L seep away. He knew he couldn't stay angry at L, not after what had happened last night. As much as they'd both been drinking, it certainly had been extremely intimate, and Light wouldn't ever forget it, ever. He smiled even wider and began to laugh, ignoring L's strange glances toward him and laughed even harder, strawberry still in hand.

Fearing the worst for the fruit, L jumped forwards and pounced on Light, wrestling the strawberry from his grip, but squishing it in his own hands by accident, causing sticky juice to fall all over himself and Light.

"Damn it!!" L yelled, looking at the mess he'd made.

"Eh? What- .. oh" Light stopped laughing and looked down at the juice all over himself.

Feeling a blush rise up to his cheeks, Light turned, putting his face into the pillow, feeling his shirt get even damper from the strawberry juice that had spilt all over him.

L watched Light grow embarrassed and tilted his head slightly, watching him as he turned away and shoved his head into the pillow closest to him. He wondered why Light had become so weirded out by simple strawberry mush, but didn't dwell on it. For now, he just wanted to get cleaned up.

He stretched himself upwards and stepped over Light gently, heading into the bathroom. Taking his shirt off, he grabbed a small facewasher from the cupboard under the sink and started washing his hips and abdomen, getting off as much juice as possible.

What L didn't realize was that Light was watching him, entranced by the movements of his hips and hands, recognizing his small frame from the night before. Light stared, and slowly felt heat run through him, noticing with a small blush that his body had once again betrayed him, letting his thoughts get the better of him.

Once L had finished cleaning himself up, he stepped out into the bedroom, still shirtless, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you want to clean up too, Light-kun? You got splattered too" L said, looking back to face Light.

"Er. Maybe later, I didn't get too much on me".

This was quite obviously a lie, since Light had been hit with a fair whack of the airbourne strawberry remains; but he couldn't get up, not in the state he was in. If L noticed, all hell would break loose! So instead, he remained lying on the bed, sticky all over his hips.

Light felt the sheets rustle beneath him and turned his body around to look up, then was suddenly facing L, looking at him directly in the eyes. He had moved onto his back now, and it was a little disconcerting. It was like he was searching for something in him, and he didn't like the feeling; not one bit. He wanted L to move, but apparently L didn't have that in mind, as he simply shifted forwards more, now sitting on Lights legs, slowly cutting off their circulation.

Feeling his legs go numb after a few minutes, Light grabbed L and pulled him up closer, slowly realizing this was a huge mistake; he'd forgotten about his little 'problem'. He only prayed L didn't notice.

But, to his horror, apparently L did notice; as L was looking directly down, with a strange look on his face. Light blushed, and L looked up, taking in the sight before his eyes.

_So THIS is why he didn't want to wash off.._

L was lost in his thoughts; he had an attraction to Light, that's for sure; no one else matched his intellect. But in such an intimate situation..

In the end L gave up, taking the position for granted. He leant forward and put his mouth to Light's hips, licking off the forgotten 'liquid strawberry' and savoured the taste of it. He heard a small moan from Light and pulled away, licking his lips slowly.

_I've got you now._

xLxLxLx

Hey guys, im sorry for the short chapter! Ive been hugely busy lately, as its last week of school. But that means holidays soon, so ill be able to update a lot more! Ill see you guys in a day or so!! Xxx

PS keep reviewing! I love hearing all your lovely comments!!


	6. Mistaken

Guys, I am so bloody sorry

_Guys, I am so bloody sorry! I haven't updated in a long long long time!_

_I've been so busy as of late, and I've been having HUGE writers block.. but now I'm back and ready to go! Hope this chapter keeps you all happy!_

_X:X:X_

_Ive got you now.._

L grabbed Lights hips harshly, bringing his mouth down again to swirl his tongue in circles over the smooth skin, earning yet another groan from Light, sending shockwaves through his body. Something seemed so familiar about this situation; but he wasn't quite sure why. He was sure he was a virgin, therefore he concluded that it was just déjà vu, more than likely a real life version of one of his more 'intimate' dreams that involved both detectives.

Enjoying the taste of Light, he continued kissing, biting and licking the boy all over; but was surprised when a hand shot out towards his hair and pushed his head up, forcing him to stop.

"No, L. This is wrong" Light said, trying to regain his self control.

Without warning, Light pushed Ryuzaki off him fully, and walked out of the room quickly, ignoring the obvious bulge in his pajama pants.

_No.. if I'm going to do this with him it needs to be under the right circumstances, and he needs to mean it._

X:X:X

3 days later.

Things went from bad to worse in Ryuzaki's apartment. After their little 'encounter', Light had taken it upon himself to completely ignore L, giving L the shits, causing a bad mood to linger consistently between both men.

L hadn't thought too much about what happened; it wasn't that that concerned him the most. It was the fact he had even considered Light in that way. He couldn't even trust Light enough to go to the bathroom on his own without running off, but he was happy enough to trust him with his body? What was wrong with him?

He knew something huge had happened the night he was drunk. Whether it was bad or good, he didn't know; but he knew things had to change soon, or else both detectives would end up going senile.

_Its all very well to know something has to change; but it's an entirely different thing, actually being able to do it.. _L thought to himself.

He turned his head to the opposite chair, gazing at Light, watching his eyebrows contort in confusion and his mouth form a slight frown. If anything, L found this expression irritating beyond belief, simply because he didn't know what the hell Light was thinking. But he knew if he tried to pry into the teens mind he'd get nothing, other than a few good kicks to the head.

His curiosity drove him nuts; he just wanted to know why he was acting so strangely!

Light was sitting opposite L, deep in thought.

He knew that what he did probably confused Ryuzaki beyond good reasoning; but he also knew if he and L ever were to repeat that night after the club, he wanted it to be real; to be something that the both of them would remember forever, and not something they only had a vague memory of.

His thoughts wandered back to that night, and he realized that he sort of regretted it. L was drunk, therefore didn't understand what had happened, and lost his virginity without even knowing. That thought gave Light chills, and he hated the fact he'd shared something so wonderful with someone that had no memory of it.

But, on this thought, he was awoken from his peaceful thoughts as Ryuzaki spoke to him for the first time in days.

"Light-kun"

"…" No reply.

"Light-kun, I want to apologize for the other night" L said slowly, making sure Light took in his words and fully understood them.

L admitting he was wrong was a huge thing, and as much as Light noticed this, he was still angry at the detectives poking and prodding about what had happened the night of the club incident. Light didn't really want to tell L that he'd lost his virginity; he knew he wouldn't take it well.

So, he simply nodded his head, and went back to staring at the desk.

_I want to tell him, but then again I really don't. What will he do to me..?_

Deciding to take action, L stood up from his seat and looked down at Light for a few minutes, finally getting his attention.

"Light-kun, I want to review the tapes of the other night. I would appreciate if you would tell me what happened on your own, however if you don't wish to, I am more than happy to simply watch the tape"

".. Ryuzaki. I don't think you should watch it." Light said nervously, trying his best not to look the detective in the eye.

"Why not, Light-kun?"

"Because.. you want to know why you were so sore..? It's because.. when we got back to the apartment, we got into an argument, and you suddenly jumped at me. One thing led to another.. and.. we had sex, to put it bluntly"

Light felt the blush rise in his cheeks, and he looked down at the floor. He knew this would shock L and probably make him hate Light more, but he had to tell him. It was unfair if he didn't. A bubbling feeling was forming in his stomach, as his words echoed in his own mind; it was as if he'd taken advantage of L. In fact, he had.

For once in his life, he felt guilt and remorse; he had stolen L's innocence.

Light looked up to see L still gazing intently at him, with his head tilted slightly to the side. Aside from the brutality of the situation, Light would probably tell L he looked quite cute. His head tilted slightly, his thumb in his mouth, looking at Light with his piercing glare, as if he was trying to determine a percentage of truth in Lights words.

But it all made sense, it made perfect sense.

That's why Light had pushed him away.. that's why Light was so upset.

"Ryuzaki..? Are you alright..?" Light said, his voice shaking.

"Yes.. I'm fine, Yagami-kun." L replied, slightly hurt

Feeling a pang of pain shoot through him, Light put his head down even lower, feeling his eyes water up with an unexpected burning sensation, and he felt tears slide slowly down his face. So, it was back to "Yagami-kun"..

L had an attraction to Light, and that was obvious and blatant fact. But he knew if he was to ever share something with Light, he wanted it to be special. He was slightly disappointed that Light hadn't waited for it, but he knew he probably would have acted the same.

That day, L had completely rid Light of the handcuffs. He figured that trust was now a huge part of the investigation; and he knew that if Light could be trusted, then his percentage of being Kira would drop. Unsure though, L kept a close eye on Light, observing his every move.

What came next, L would have never expected.

That night, L had found himself tired beyond measure, and he let himself fall into a dream filled sleep, one where himself and Light were completely at peace, both of them just normal people; no Kira case, no detective work; simply him and Light. He knew this dream would never be a reality, but he loved the dream all the same.

Whilst Ryuzaki was off in his own world, Light had decided that it was time to go. This would only raise L's suspicion of him being Kira, but he couldn't stand being around him any more. The pain was just too strong.

He packed his things, and looked down at L. He smiled softly, feeling calm for the first time in a long time. Somehow, he knew this was wrong of him to do, but it didn't stop him from walking out of the apartment, feeling the cold wind blast against his skin. He looked up to the apartment for one last time, and finally walked away, leaving only his footprints behind him.

A soft knock at the door awoke L, giving him a slight fright. He stirred and looked over, but saw no Light.

_He's probably just in the bathroom._

He got up slowly, dragging his feet along the cold, hard, wooden floor, finally reaching the door. He opened it to see Soichiro Yagami looking back at him with a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter, Yagami san?"

"Have you seen Light, L? He came home and said he had something to take care of, then never came back again. Is he here?"

"No, he isn't. That's strange.."

"It is. Would you mind helping me look?"

"Alright, just let me get a few things."

A few minutes later L appeared back in the doorway, and the two men headed off to look for Light.

Meanwhile..

On the night Light left, after he left his parents—

_Damn it's cold _Light thought to himself, realizing he should have brought his jacket with him. As cold as it was, Light had no desire to head back home again, at least until tomorrow. This was time for him to clear his head.

He strode along the streets, and finally found what he was looking for. The same club himself and L had visited a week or so ago. He looked at it from the other side of the street, silently praying the place burnt to the ground; it had caused him so many problems. Without that place, none of this would have happened, Light wouldn't have felt like his heart was tearing in two.

Light knew this whole thing wasn't L's fault, he knew it was his own. But he didn't like to think this feeling he had had come from himself. Up until that night, Light had never known true anything, it was just a fake image and a fake feeling inside himself. But now, he knew so much better.

He reminisced that night and he knew what he had felt during that was real; true desire, true want, a true longing towards the other detective, but this couldn't continue.

Not when he was Kira.

Not when he had to kill L.

Losing himself in his thoughts, Light hadn't noticed that he had walked into a fairly dodgy part of this area.

Boy was that a big mistake.

From that moment on, til what seemed like hours, Light had felt so dirty, so unclean. He still did. He had been raped; and it was terrifying. Someone like Light appeared to have no true fear, but he honestly did, and he knew it in himself too.

Invisible hands were still roaming over Lights body as he fell into a sleep filled with nightmares; consistently poking at his mind, teasing it.

At first, he and L we're happy together; the next, L had turned against him, and pointed a gun to his own head, threatening that he'd kill himself. The scene morphed, to one where Light was holding L's dead body in his arms, laughing.

_I see the blood all over your hands_

_Does it make you feel more like a man?  
Was it all just a part of your plan?  
The pistols shaking in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound_

_I love you,  
I hate you,_

_I can't get around you._

_I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you._

The nightmares continued, and didn't stop, nor wake Light. It was one endless lurid video replaying in his mind, but he couldn't wake.

No matter how much he yelled into the darkness of the night, no one came; no one saved him.

For once in his life, he felt alone.

X:X:X

Okay guys, I know this chapter is short, again! Im so sorry guys! But this a major turning point, and if I didn't stop there Id do another 20 pages. So, til next chapter!

I'll hopefully update tomorrow!

Lyrics, by the way, are;

Always by Saliva

Thanks everyone! R&R!!


	7. Gomenesai

_Okay I've finally found some time to write! I'm having some friends over tomorrow so I've been cleaning like crazy. I've loved all your awesome reviews, keep em coming! D It encourages me to write faster!_

_Enjoy!_

_PS: If I was meant to put in a disclaimer, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was meant to.. so_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DeathNote or the characters, just the storyline!_

_X:X:X:_

_For once in his life, he felt alone._

The nightmares didn't stop throughout the whole night. Light woke abruptly, breathing heavily and his heart pounding; that nightmare had felt so real. He'd never been one to have bad dreams, there was no real reason to, he was a straight A student, he had a good decent family, everything about him was so close to perfect it was hardly believable. But now.. now was different.

Light sat up, feeling absolutely horrible. Not only after what those people had done to him, but the cold hard ground beneath him was chilling him to the bone, and the sunlight shining straight in his eyes was causing them to sting and water. Knowing he needed to move, he stumbled his way to his feet, using the wall beside him for support, and walked out into the busy street. He looked around, and saw he was only a little while away from L's apartment; he'd obviously somehow made his way back towards headquarters after seeing his parents.

As much as he was in a hell of a lot of pain, Light slowly made his way through the streets until he finally found the front door of headquarters, and walked inside.

_I probably should do something about my clothes.. and also 'clean up' a bit too. I don't want to look suspicious _Light thought to himself.

Once he'd decided that, he went to walk towards the bathrooms but ran straight into Matsuda who was apparently also going to the bathrooms. Matsuda gave a squeak of fright, then realized who it was, and let out another squeak, but this one of relief.

"Thank god Yagami-kun! Ryuzaki and your Dad were out looking for you all night! We gotta go let them know!! Come on!" Matsuda practically yelled, jumping around with excitement.

Before Light could even open his mouth, he was being dragged into the elevator, then found himself a few minutes later in front of the whole investigation team. He was shocked to see though that none of their laptops we're out, neither we're any of their research documents, and all of them had a frown on their faces, aside from L who was simply staring blankly at his own feet.

Apparently none of them had even noticed his entry, because no one even looked up until Matsuda started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM I FOUND HIM I FOUND HIM!" Matsuda screamed, causing Light to cover his ears in disgust.

"For Christ sake Matsuda, DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!"

At that point though, everyone looked up to try and find the source of the noise, and upon seeing Light, all of them bar L jumped up and grabbed Light, and began yelling as well.

"Thank God! Light I thought we lost you!"

"It's good to have you back"

"We thought we'd done something and you'd run off!"

"Get off me!" Light yelled, trying to shove all the detectives off of him, with no luck whatsoever.

Starting to recall the events of last night, Light began to shake and yell even more so, finally getting the pesky men off of him and quickly walked into his and L's room, locking the door behind him.

_Argh! For crying out loud I've already been touched enough as it is_

Light then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, trying to block out his memories.

Upon seeing Light storm out of the room, L finally looked up from his toes and watched as Light slammed the door behind him.

He then looked over towards Matsuda and the others, watching their faces contort into confusion as they too watched Light throw his 'temper tantrum'. They probably didn't think twice about why Light had acted like he did, but L had it in his mind that since he hadn't returned home last night, something must have happened to him.

So, acting on his thoughts, he walked to the bedroom, unlocked the door and stepped in, looking around. Seeing no Light, he walked past the bed and looked around again, this time scanning the whole room.

Again, no Light.

Knowing that the investigation would probably be forgotten for the rest of the day without Light, he sent the others home, giving them a day off. L then retraced his steps into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Light-kun? Are you okay?" he called through the door.

No reply.

"Light" L said, hoping to get a reaction if Light noticed the missing honorary.

Again, no reply.

Going with his gut, he left Light alone in the bathroom, and went back into the kitchen area and begun pulling ingredients out of his cupboard.

An hour later

Light stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. He tied it tightly around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, making sure that L wasn't lurking in the corners of their room, but found that surprisingly, for one, L wasn't there, and as even more of a shock, there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Forgetting he was only wearing a towel, Light walked into the kitchen to find L standing over a saucepan, apparently cooking Gyoza. He looked further past L and found a huge plate of Sushi sitting there, along with a bowl of Miso soup.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

L turned around and was given a huge shock. He dropped his spatula over the sight of Light in only a towel, still soaking wet, looking at him as if he'd just seen a ghost. He quickly regained his composure and picked up the spatula, going back to his cooking.

"I believe what I'm doing is quite obvious, Light-kun"

"Well yes, but _you, _cooking? I never thought I'd see the day" Light said, his voice dripping in mockery.

L didn't even bother replying. What was this? He'd just cooked Light dinner, without knowing anything about cooking, and he comes out here and is being all cocky?

"Yagami-kun." L stated bluntly.

"..What..?" Light replied nervously, feeling 'The Wrath of L' coming on very fast.

"I have cooked you dinner, I hope you enjoy it" L said coldly back, turning off all the appliances and leaving the kitchen.

"Wait! L-"

Light tried to follow L, only to have the door slammed in his face.

He begun to walk away from the door, then thought better of it and followed L into the bedroom, finding L sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and his eyes glazed over, looking at nothing in particular.

"L?"

No answer.

"L"

Again no answer.

"RYUZAKI!" Light screamed, his voice echoing in the small room.

"What do you want, Yagami-kun" L replied finally, making sure to add his usual icy tone in along with reverting back to 'Yagami-kun' rather than 'Light-kun'.

Light wasn't really expecting L to answer him, so he didn't think ahead about what he was going to say. He decided on just telling L the truth; he wasn't gonna go and tell everyone about it anyway.

"I wanted to apologize L. I'm sorry" Light said, actually meaning it for once.

_I mean, how is he supposed to know what happened?_

"Kira apologizes? How ironic" L replied coldly.

"L, for once, let your stupid desire for me to be Kira depart for a few minutes, AND LISTEN TO ME WOULD YOU?!"

"You have my attention"

"Look, the night we had sex wasn't just.. it wasn't just some THING we did.. Yes, you were drunk. And yes, I had a few drinks too. As much as you don't remember anything, I **do.** And I don't regret it. What I felt then was real. And it still is-"

"Light-kun…" L started, his voice barely a whisper.

"No, let me finish. What I felt that night was real.. and it still is. But that feeling isn't returned. I know that. That's why I ran off. Last night though.. something happened to me. Would you like to know what that is L?" Light questioned.

…

No reply.

L simply sat looking at Light dumbfounded, staring straight into his honey eyes, feeling his heartbeat speed up and his mind go in 2 opposite directions. His logic telling him it was a trap to lure him in; his feelings screaming at him to tell Light the truth. But he knew that he couldn't. Not when Light was Kira.. it just couldn't be.

"Well, to say it bluntly, I was raped and beaten, L" Light said, keeping his voice low, his eyes stinging, threatening to overflow with warm salty liquid.

"Light-kun.." L said again, not sure about which words to use, what to say to make things better.

"It's okay, Ryuzaki. I don't want or need your sympathy about what happened to me. But I want to know something." Light said slowly, picking his words so that none of it could be misinterpreted by L.

"I feel a lot for you, Ryuzaki. It confuses me, and I don't know how to control these feelings either. Before you, I didn't feel anything, but now, I'm overwhelmed with them. Confusion, anger, frustration, love, and so many more.. I always feel them around you. But can you tell me, is it the same for you?"

Light, for once, wasn't sure of L's answer. No witty comeback, no sarcastic remark, just a serious answer; and he didn't know what L would say. Would he say he felt the same? He hoped so. He really did.

But was that a reality, or simply a wish that Light was never to be granted?

L stood, facing Light directly.

"Light-kun. I believe actions speak louder than words.. but in this situation, I believe it is the opposite. I do not recall having any form of relationship with you, and that includes sexual; but I was also drunk, therefore I can't know for sure. But I do know something else.."

L trailed off, bringing his hands up to cup Light's face in his spindly fingers.

He gave Light a soft, dry kiss on the lips, then broke himself away from Light, dropping his hands.

"For as long as you are Kira, Light Yagami, I have no choice but to wish for your death; therefore I cannot love you, nor feel anything towards you."

L walked past Light and out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Light's eyes glistened for a moment, then his cheeks were suddenly stained with previously unshed tears, Light falling to his knees and cupping his face in his hands, just as L had done only moments ago.

_Gomenesai, Light Yagami. Aishiteru, nani ga temo. _

_But this was never meant to be._

:X:X:X:

Okay, well there's another chapter done! I actually had most of this written 2 days ago, but I had so much to do I couldn't post it.

Sorry guys for the lateness, and the shortness once again!

But, expect a MUCH longer chapter next time! It's a huge part!

PS: Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!!

See you next chapter!


	8. Thankyou!

Hey guys

**Hey guys!**

**I'm updating again tonight, just letting you know; and I'd like to say a HUUUUGEEEEE thanks to the people that have kept reviewing!**

**Massive bunches of choc chip cookies go to:**

'**chibi-eru', 'Skyhe', 'daiyu amaya', and 'dreamsofpalmtrees' !**

**Thanks for keeping up with the story, you guys are what keeps me updating!**

**See you all next chapter!**

**Lovelovelove. 3**


	9. Falling Rain

Okay, I'm off the phone, now I'm updating

Okay, I'm off the phone, now I'm updating!!

Yes, Skyhe, the cookies are yours 3 heh.

Sorry for the lateness guys, I got called into work early a few times and went to the Dawn Service for ANZAC Day, and had to go to bed earlier than normal. But I'm back on track now, and I've got a few different ideas of where the story will end up after this chapter.. I plan to make it a pretty long fanfic but I just need to make it slooooowly swing in the direction I want. If anyone has any requests or anything, please let me know in a review or message, your opinions are ALWAYS helping!

Another huge thankyou to the people who've continued reviewing. It makes me happy! Smiling like this!  3

Well, on with the story then!!

PS: Aishiteru nani ga temo means 'I love you no matter what' in the previous chapter for those that didn't know.

:X:X:X:

_Gomenesai, Light Yagami. Aishiteru, nani ga temo. _

_But this was never meant to be._

L slowly walked across the kitchen to the hallway, and sat down on the windowsill, watching rain begin to lightly fall. He didn't particularly want to face Light, he felt like leaving in fact; but Light was Kira, and Kira needed to be stopped.

L hated himself for letting emotions get involved with this case; it would just cause problems.. and it had now. Light was enough trouble as it was. But now L's own heart was on the line, and he knew he had to get rid of his feelings for Light that were appearing very slowly but surely into his heart and mind. If he let Light get too close, and then gained sufficient evidence against him as Kira, he'd have to send Kira to his death.. Light Yagami to his death. Not only would he be saying goodbye to his only equal; but his first friend, first best friend.

He continued watching the rain fall, wondering just when this game was going to end. Who was going to win? Kira, of course. But, L pondered about whether he would be willing to keep fighting against Light, or just let him win. Yes, L wanted Kira to stop killing.. but would he sacrifice his own life for it?

Lost in his thoughts, L didn't hear Light enter the room behind him.

He only stirred when he felt a hand being put on his shoulder. L turned around to face Light, taking in every detail of his face. The glistening cheeks, the still watery eyes, the look of pure sadness etched in all of Lights features. His heart wrenched at the sight.

_L, I don't want you to die.. not by my hands, not by anybody elses either. Please believe me._

L leaned up and gave Light a dry kiss on the lips for the second time, and stood up, facing him eye to eye.

"Light, did you ever wonder who will win this game? Will I die by your hands, or will you die by mine? How will this end? Will we both die, will we both live?" He said slowly, still staring directly at Light.

"Ryuzaki.."

"I am being deadly serious. This is a game with huge stakes; both our lives are in danger. You want to build a new world, and yet, you risk your own life, along with someone that you apparently love? Yes, you may create a new world; but you will never be there to experience it. That is the harsh reality, I'm afraid to say Light-kun" L said, his head dipping low, eyes moving towards the floorboards beneath his feet.

"Ryuzaki.. Ryuga.. Coil.. L. The day I took up the deathnote, I knew that the owner of that DeathNote would be the one writing my name down in the book. But I'm willing to sacrifice myself in order to save many others. I wish you'd see that"

"Yes, but you said so yourself; you love me, do you not?"

"Yes.."

"Well, you being Kira, you need me out of the way, therefore you will need to kill me. Are you willing to save people you don't know, and kill your only equal in this world, to just have that new world?"

"…"

"Ryuk" Light said.

"What?" L questioned, his heart beating faster and faster by the second.

The shinigami walked in through the wall beside them and stood beside Light, twitching slightly from the lack of apples.

"What is it, Light?"

"I give up my ownership of the DeathNote" Light said, his voice quiet but calm. He looked across to see L staring at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Death.. note..?"

"Alright Light. Damn I'll miss this fun! See ya round kid" With that, both Ryuk and L watched as Light fell onto his knees, blacking out.

L stared at the boy on the ground, his eyes wide, his heart pounding, his head screaming. What in the hell was going on?!

3 Hours Later.

Light stirred, his head throbbing and his knees stinging, turning his head towards the source of the clicking noises coming from beside him. Opening his eyes fully, he realized he was on the floor, with L beside him on a chair, sitting in his usual crouched position, typing away at this laptop, not noticing that Light had woken up.

_I gave up the DeathNote.. I hope L's happy. No more Kira. Wait, what? Shouldn't I have forgotten this? I gave up my ownership, and the 'How to Use' told me that I would lose my memory of the DeathNote and Ryuk. I remember Ryuk telling me the same thing.. _

Light sat up, brushing his hair out of his face. He wiped his eyes and shook his head a little to wake himself up and yawned, using his hands to keep upright on the wooden floor.

L heard Light yawn and turned, putting his thumb to his mouth as he did so, watching Light intently.

"Nice to see you've gotten up, Light-kun" L said, his gaze still not wavering.

Another yawn from Light.

"Mmm.. yeah. My head hurts, do you have any pain killers L?" Light asked, not really paying much attention to L.

"In the bathroom cabinet, Light" replied L, his thumb finally dropping from his mouth.

Hearing that L hadn't said the honorary at the end of his name, Light stood up and faced L directly, then leant down and kissed him on the forehead, leaving behind a warm spot on L's cold skin.

"Thanks"

Light walked past L and into their bedroom, then into the bathroom and looked through the cabinets that went unused other than to keep hidden sweets away from Light when they had been chained together. He had a habit of taking L's candy away when L was being uncooperative, so L had taken it upon himself to get Watari to bring him a few lollipops and other little things to hide away from Light in the bathroom.

His eyes flicked over the many bottles, then finally came across a panadol box and took it out, thanking God that L had been smart enough to buy some. His head was pounding and he needed something to ease it or else he felt like his head would explode with the pressure.

Light took the box, and walked back into the kitchen, searching around for a glass.

_L has too many damn cupboards! He only ever eats sweets, why does he have so many?!_

After finally finding the right cupboard, Light filled the glass with water and took the pills, impatient for when they would kick in. Who wants to have a migraine?

Too busy worrying about the panadol, Light hadn't noticed L staring at him, his eyes wide and his mouth formed into a small frown. With a shock he remembered something, but before he could stop Light, he had already swallowed the pills.

Obviously pills didn't affect Light, seeing as he was still acting like himself about an hour after the effects should have kicked in. L had slightly hoped that the pills would work; he'd put a sedative in the panadol, hoping that one night when L hoped to get some actual work done, Light would have a headache and take one, allowing him to pass into sleep much quicker than usual, also stopping the noises of him having nightmares or dreams; which one was it? He didn't really want to know.

But now, he realized, he probably wasn't going to get much sleep. Light had just had another cup of coffee, and it seemed that his headache was disappearing.

Hearing a giggle, L looked across and saw Light looking at L, a blush rising in his cheeks, and a second giggle escaping his lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Light-kun?" L asked, looking strangely at Light.

What in the hell was going on!?

"No reason"

Another giggle.

The sound was infuriating L; he felt like he was the odd one out and the only one that wasn't in on some kind of private joke. It was humiliating.

"Come on, I'm tired L!" Light suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet and running over to L, pulling on his arm.

"But Light-kun it's only 7pm?" L replied, again giving Light a strange look.

"So!? Bed tiiiimmmeeeee!" Light screamed, even louder than the previous time, scaring L to wits end.

"If we go to bed, will you shut UP?!" L yelled back, feeling his own headache starting to form.

"Well.. I can't promise that.."

His tone had suddenly turned serious, and Light faced L directly again, giving him a wink, then walking on towards the bedroom.

_Wink..? What did that coffee do to him for crying out loud! _

Giving up, L followed Light into the bedroom, finding him already lying beneath the covers, curled up in a ball, looking up at L with big brown eyes.

Why was Light so God damned cute?

L kept moving and finally made it to the bed, setting down, lying next to Light ontop of the covers, wondering why the hell he was itchy all of a sudden. When he realized why, he jumped what felt like meters.

Light had been tickling his legs through his jeans.

Instead of stopping at L's reaction, Light continued, running his hands even higher, giving L the shivers.

"Light.. sto-" L began, but was cut off by Light pressing his lips lightly to L's, tongue running softly over L's bottom lip.

"Shh"

Light sat up so he was on his knees, and began removing his shirt and pants, earning himself an extremely odd look from L.

"What in the hell are you doing, Light-kun?"

"Stripping, I would've thought that'd be obvious!" Light said happily, giggling to himself once again

Alright, no more panadol for Light.

Light then moved himself between L's legs, giggling still, and starting pulling at L's buttons, eventually getting frustrated and ripping his shirt off, putting it on L's head.

_THAT BLOODY GIGGLING!! L was screaming in his mind_

With speed, Light moved to take L's jeans off, successfully pulling off the irritating dark denim, throwing it aside. He wanted to tease; but now, it was just too difficult to hold himself back. Upon that thought, Light leant down and began licking at L's flat, bare stomach, feeling his stomach tighten. Now he just wanted to get the hell on with it.

Without realizing it, L had let Light go beyond where he would've liked to go, but by now it was far too late. Light's constant lapping at his stomach made him clench, letting out small breaths trying to regain his cool. He knew this had gone too far, but his body was telling him different, the feeling gradually taking over his mind.

He no longer had the will to calculate percentages, nor make a decision based on logic. He had never once gone to pleasure himself. The one time that he had been before this was with Light.. but he had no recollection.

_This was going to be an interesting night, to say the very least_

Obviously Light was overkeen, because he had already begun to take off L's underwear, finally ridding L of the pesky material, then began to lightly bite and touch his thighs, moving his way up until he reached the soft skin around L's shaft, now licking and lapping at it, giving L more and more intense waves of pleasure.

Hearing L groaning, Light felt the pressure increase, and decided this was it; no more fooling around.

He stopped, and reached across to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and carefully unscrewing the lid, covering his fingers with it, then moved his hand downwards to L's entrance, pushing a finger inside, earning himself a moan from L, accompanied by a quick sharp intake of breath. Another one joined the first finger after a short while. When a third one was added, it touched something inside of him that made him see stars and moan, giving Light the shivers.

Biting into the soft flesh on his finger to keep the sounds low, L groaned in annoyance when the fingers were removed, but his displeasure disappeared quickly when he felt heat at his entrance. He wasn't quite sure what to feel at this point in time; it was happening. But as soon as he had fully gotten rid of the butterflies in his stomach, he felt Light move away, groaning a second time.

"What's the matter?"

"I want you.. to make love.. to me.." Light managed to barely whisper, turning to face L.

The butterflies increased, as did his heartbeat. He was disappointed that Light had stopped, and he wondered why the sudden change of heart, but then it hit him; the sedatives. It had to be that.

"But.. I don't know.." L began, only to be cut off by Light again, but this time he was being pulled ontop of him, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You don't need to know how, it just happens"

Throwing caution to the winds, L reached across to the pillow where the bottle had been tossed aside and spread it on to his hands, smearing it on himself. Carefully, after lubricating 'himself' (again I hate that word) he slid ontop of Light fully, bringing their bodies together so that not even a needle could fit between them, and slowly pushed his tip into Light.

Light moaned, feeling a searing pain shoot through his body, but knew it wasn't going to stay like this. Or at least he hoped it wouldn't.

He was right though, as L began moving faster; it felt good. Really good.

"Go.. faster.. damn it.. L.."

Taking Light's 'advice', L moved faster, pulling Light up so that they were facing each other. Light instinctively put his legs around L's waist and clung onto him like a koala and it's tree.

He grabbed at Light's hips, pulling him down further, sending shock waves through both detectives bodies, Light going limp in L's arms. L had just hit Light's prostate, making Light see stars.

"Again.. More! HARDER!" Light screamed, replacing his grip on L. L didn't feel like he could go for any longer; his energy was depleting fast, but his desire was reaching breaking point, making him want to keep doing this to Light for hours and hours.

Again and again Light was being pounded into. He felt his climax coming soon, but he didn't want it to happen. This was just.. amazing.

"Ryuuzaki.. Ryuuzaki.." Light kept repeating in barely a whisper, making L move faster and harder, until finally Light was screaming again.

"FUCK! KEEP GOING!! DO IT HARDER L, DAMMIT!!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Light, now I know why everyone.. desires.. this.."

By now, both L and Light had stopped bothering to keep the noise down. Along with the clunking of the bed, the room was filled with moans and yells.

L did as best as he could to keep going, but couldn't; he was already seeing white and decided to give up trying to keep himself in anymore, it was too much to handle.

Light felt L release, letting out a loud and prolonged moan, a warmth filling him, giving him the release he'd been dreading. He spurt himself all over L's chest, then both detectives fell forwards, L landing ontop of Light.

Neither could be bothered to move for the rest of the night; they were too exhausted, and Light's even breathing made L's breath catch and heart pound in his chest. It relaxed him, but excited him too.

_Now I see why everyone indulges in this. _

"I love you, Light.." L whispered, planting a small kiss on Light's tinted lips, letting himself drift to sleep to the sound of the still falling rain.

Yes, cheesy ending guys! I wanted it to be a sweet chapter. R&R If you love me! And cookies!


	10. Blood Bound Us

Hey again everyone

Hey again everyone! It's great to see more reviews! Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, it gets me to update faster. I've been busy as with work and school lately, so sorry for the prolonged waiting for the new chapters. Hope you guys like this one!

Sorry for the late update, I'm so sorry!

Oh, erm, about the Light not losing his memories. I wasn't sure how to add it into this scene; so I'll tell you now. I wanted Light to keep his memories.. so I sort of tampered with the story a tad, sort of.

I decided to go with that Ryuk let Light keep his memories with a price; a quarter of his life-span. So, yeah. Sorry if it doesn't appeal to everyone, it just seemed to fit with the story.

Enjoy!

"_I love you, Light.." L whispered, planting a small kiss on Light's tinted lips, letting himself drift to sleep to the sound of the still falling rain._

Light began to stir, feeling the suns warmth pouring all over his chest. Without opening his eyes, he reached over to the right hand side, his hand searching for L's. Or at least any part of L.

When he finally found L's hand, he grabbed onto it tightly, then loosening his grip, a soft smile playing at his mouth. He reminisced of last night's lovemaking session and felt his heart rate increase, butterflies appearing in his stomach once again.

_Am I in love with L? _

Yes, Light was in love with L. When he had first said it to L, it wasn't love; it was a kind of infatuation, a desire to be close to the enclosed detective. But now, after sharing such passionate nights together, Light realized he truly was in love with him. His plans of Kira were slowly falling apart as his feelings grew stronger towards L, and he knew that at some point he had to choose. Either Justice, or L. In a sense, they were both the same; L was justice. But a different kind of justice.

The choice was difficult to make, and he didn't think he could ever make it. A better life for the whole world, or his own happy ending? Other people could take care of these criminals; but it gave Light a sense of power when he was Kira, writing names into the DeathNote.

His memories of the DeathNote had not disappeared; they were still fully intact. He wondered why, because a part of him wanted all the memories to go, let him just be Light Yagami with L, not having to worry about the world around him. But he also wanted the memories as well. He wanted people to know he was the new-found God of this world, giving people the safe life they deserved.

His thoughts continued to wander until L finally stirred awake, groaning at the sunlight stinging his eyes. He turned, facing away from Light, shoving his head back into the pillow.

Mornings should be illegal.

Light laughed, pulling L back towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around the older mans waist, snuggling his head into the back of L's bony shoulder blades. His heart was beating even faster by this point, but at the same time he felt so at ease. L gave him a sense of calm; despite the fact that he was out to kill him.

_No, I can't think like that._

As easy as it was for Light to say that, it wasn't so simple to do it. L vs Kira, Ryuzaki vs Light.. it wasn't going to end up well. They had both made a silent agreement that one of the two was going to die; it was just impossible to tell who. Even when one or the other won the final battle, would the other truly feel alive after losing their first lover? No. In a sense, it was a lose-lose situation, and it was inevitable. His mind went into shut down mode and his chest began to ache as tears forced themselves to his eyes.

Noticing L's eyes begin to slowly open, Light leant his head down and placed a small chaste kiss on L's forehead, then moved away from him.

L knew something was wrong by now; it wasn't like Light to act so sweet then turn around and be enclosed.

Following suit, L sat up too, looking towards Light with a look of concern on his face.

"Light, what's wrong?" L asked.

"Nothing.. Ryuzaki"

"There's something wrong, Light"

"Well.. what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" L asked, still not noticing the obvious problem.

"L.. about us."

L felt a sudden chill run through his whole body as his stomach tightened, his fists clenching into the sheet. About them? What was going on?

".."

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now.._

"Don't play dumb, L."

"..I'm afraid I don't understand, Light-KUN" L said icily, adding the honorary onto the end of his lovers name as if to say 'so we're back to this, after all we've done'

"Oh come on, L. Look at us. We're chasing after one another, you're trying to send me to my death, and I'm running away again and again. Yet we're doing.. this" Light pointed to the sheets and their legs entangled underneath the bedsheets still. Light felt his heart break at his words, but he couldn't stop now. He had to do this.. for the safety of both of them.

".. I believe it was you who initiated this, do you not agree?"

No reply.

"I would like to know what you truly think of me, Yagami-kun, before I get into this any further. I advise you not to lie" L said, his voice cold enough to give anyone the shivers.

"Do you really want me to be honest?"

"Yes"

"Alright. For one, your habits are disgusting, and so is your personal hygiene and lack of self care. Your wardrobe could really be updated, the same thing day after day is quite annoying, not to mention unhygienic. Your love for sweets is absolutely repulsive, who eats that much sugar? It's no wonder everyone's worried about you dying, it's all that crap you eat all day. Oh, and another thing.. the way you play with people's lives and act like it's nothing.. act like you're higher than everybody in the world, because you're the mighty 'L'? Frankly, it's sickening."

L listened to Light's words, and he just stared blankly towards the ground. The sinking feeling he had minutes before Light's little speech was returning, but this time it was a completely different feeling. His head was running in overdrive, his heart was aching, and tears we're threatening to fall down his pale cheeks as he took in fully what Light was saying.

He was in love with Light, he knew it. He had barely liked anyone, even in a friendship way. The only other person in L's life he genuinely cared for was Watari, and he was like a father figure to L. Light had been more.. so much more. He knew he was taking risks by getting involved with emotions, but he had never expected it to come to this. He knew now why girls got so thingy about boys breaking up with them; and said they had a broken heart. Somehow he couldn't help but think that this was what they meant.

People had always insulted L, and it never once affected him. Everyone was entitled to an opinion, and frankly he didn't care about anyone elses. Until Light. As the words continued to pour from Light's mouth, L felt his heart shatter again and again, until finally he couldn't take it anymore. He let the tears run down his face, and he let his body shake. Let his heart speak for once, and not his mind.

"If you mind me asking, why in the fucking hell did you do this to me, Light? SOME SORT OF SICK FUCKING JOKE WAS IT?! 'Let's make L fall in love with me then let's hurt him.. What fun!' Was that it?! All those times.. all those times you said you loved me.. a lie..?"

L found himself screaming; he had never thrown tantrums. If he did, there was always cake. Or Light.

But right now, he had neither. Therefore shouting was his next best option.

"…"

Light said nothing, and looked down at his lap, guilt bubbling at the pit of his stomach. What gave him the right to do this to L? Everyone in L's life had insulted him, and Light had just done the same, but this time it was magnified by about 100 times; he could see it in L's eyes as they brimmed with constant flowing tears.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

"Oh? Nothing to say? Am I right? I am, aren't I? The GODLY Light Yagami ever feeling anything except for his stupid fucking ego, is that too much to ask of you? I gave my innocence to you, and you made me fall in love with you.. is that honestly fair? I know you're Kira, don't bother denying it anymore. Yet I put myself out there, hoping for one god damned minute that you wouldn't kill me, you bastard! But no, you haven't crushed my body, only my heart. Thankyou, KIRA-kun, for the best fucking ride of my life, kill me now why don't you? Get it over with."

"…"

Again no reply.

By now, L's face was covered in glistening tears, his breathing uneven and catching in his throat, as he choked out each word. The pain he felt was etched in his pale features; and it broke Light's heart to see him like this. But what other choice did he have?

"You know what, I change my mind. Just get out of here Yagami, before I lose my temper further."

"No"

"Excuse me? I said, get out"

"I heard you. I said no"

"What, are you gonna try and kill me with your hands now? Is that it? I welcome it. Go on, do it. I'd rather die at the hands of my LOVER than any other way"

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

"L, calm down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I'VE BEEN FUCKING SLEEPING WITH A BASTARD THAT DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME AFTER TELLING ME HE LOVED ME, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME CALM DOWN?!"

L began screaming again, but this time it wasn't from pain. He was hurt like hell, yes. His heart was shattered, yes. But now, right now at this moment, he felt rage, pure fury running through his veins. He got up and stared down at Light, who was still on the bed.

"… I'm not sure what to think of how you're acting right now, L."

"Don't bloody think about how I'm acting.. think of how you're acting. Did you ever mean a word you said?"

"Yes"

"Oh, so you did now? Hmm, I seem to recall you saying I was 'sexy' in my usual attire, and yet at this moment, you find it disgusting? I find that hard to believe"

"… L"

…

"Please listen. Do you see us being together, L vs Kira? I don't care anymore, I am Kira. I am. I always have been. But do you know what I did for you, L? I gave up the DeathNote. I let it go. I let Kira go. And yet, after all the things I said to you, I still love you. You should know that. But even if I gave up being Kira, do you think we could work? Be honest with me for a second."

"These things take work, and I know it. You made me fall..

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me_

..but don't you at least want to try with me?"

"What if we try and fail?"

"Then we walk our separate paths."

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

"No.. I won't leave."

"I believe you just tried to"

"That was before I told you I gave up being Kira."

"Yes, but it was still in your mind.."

"L, I love you."

"…"

"Please, L. You know I do, you know it as well as I do."

".. I cannot forgive Kira for his actions"

"But L.. without Kira, we wouldn't have met."

"…"

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

"I know that."

"…?"

"Thousands of murders bound us to love each other. Don't you find that a bit sickening?"

"…Not if I'm with you."

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

L let himself smile now; Light was actually being honest. His heart still ached and tears we're still pouring down his cheeks, but he couldn't help that.

He watched Light's eyes slowly change from a light brown colour to a deep brown, and knew that he was being sincere. As L had always said, eyes were the windows to the soul; they told everything. Even his told a story.

Light slowly rose up and joined L standing, then wrapped his arms around L's waist and tugged him into a tight embrace, warming L's cold skin. He felt L relax in his arms, and Light closed his eyes, breathing in his scent.

Both detectives let themselves slip into each others thoughts, finally moving back towards the bed and lying down side by side. Light kissed L tenderly on the forehead then slid his arms back around the older man and closed his eyes, thinking that maybe this wasn't so wrong after all.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall.._

Little did either know, there was much worse in store for them when the next morning came.

Okay, so I made a cheesy chapter. I debated on Light actually leaving L, but decided against it. It'd stuff up my ending. Which isn't for a long while, I admit, but still.

Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed it, see you next chapter!


	11. Execution

Little did either know, there was much worse in store for them when the next morning came

**Okay guys, another chapter! I have much more time to write now; I've broken my foot and my kneecap. Hooray for me! So, now I'm home with a lot of spare time on my hands. So be prepared for close enough to daily updates. Thanks to everyone so far! You're reviews are wonderful!**

**Enjoy!**

_Little did either know, there was much worse in store for them when the next morning came._

L began to stir as he felt a chill run through his body, making him uncomfortable, sending shivers down his spine. Looking down, he saw that Light had rolled over and in the process pulled the blanket off of L and was now curled up into himself, resembling a caterpillar. L laughed inwardly as a smile graced his pale face, and he moved towards Light, poking him in the ribs playfully. At getting no reaction, L then put his arms around Light's waist and began tickling the smooth skin beneath Light's shirt, now openly laughing at the look on Light's half asleep face.

Light looked around to see L laughing, then he himself began to laugh as well, the tickling getting more and more impossible to ignore.

"Stop! Stop L!" Light managed through uncontrollable laughing, trying to push L's hands away.

He didn't stop however, and joined Light in hysterical laughter as he saw tears running down Light's face from laughing too much. Seeing Light so vulnerable made L think 'how could he possibly be Kira?'.. then he recalled their conversation from the night before, and the icy feeling returned to his stomach as Light's words repeated in his head once again.

He had gotten a confession from Light, and he knew he was Kira. It was his loyalty to justice that made him want to send Light to his death, but his heart and mind that made him want to just believe Light wouldn't kill him, believe that Light would spend his life by L's side, believe that maybe this whole case could maybe turn out to be the beginning to his happy ending.. for now though, he could think of only these moments, the ones where him and Light shared true happiness together, and they forgot the world around them.

He was interrupted from his thoughts and tickling as a voice came through his laptop that was sitting on the desk opposite their bed, a black W flashing across the screen.

"L?"

"Yes, Watari? What is it?"

"Well, we've got Kira.. we're down at Sakura TV right now, we've arrested him and he's currently in the van. Higuchi is apparently his name.. he confessed to being Kira whilst talking to Matsuda who was undercover" Watari said, waiting for L's reaction.

"We will be there soon, Watari. Thank you."

The screen turned black once again, and L and Light were left staring at the other with glazed-over eyes.

_Happiness?_

Yes, L was truly happy. The world and everyone else could believe Kira was captured and sent to death; then Light and himself could be together! Problem was.. would Light ever revert back to being Kira and kill him? L hoped not. He really desperately hoped not. He had fallen in love with Light, and he never would fall out of love with him. Light was the first person to make him feel truly alive, truly happy, like he was a real person, and for that, L could never replace Light or let him leave his life. Whether Light liked it or not, which L was sure he did, he had successfully tied himself up with L, bound by invisible chains, never to be released again.

On that thought, L leant over towards the younger man and kissed him passionately, cupping his face with his own spindly hands. Light gave a little start, but then returned the same enthusiasm in the kiss, feeling heat soar through his body.

_This is it, we can truly be happy_

Without realizing it, the other was thinking exactly the same thing as they kissed, realizing that from this moment on, neither would have to be ashamed of their relationship, they would never have those stupid accusations, not ever again.. they could be together now, and no one could ever break them apart.

Light shoved his hand into L's shirt, feeling his thin chest underneath his fingers, playfully running circles around L's bellybutton, L letting out small giggles. Light smiled and laughed, then continued up further, lowering his head and sucking lightly no pun intended here on the older mans neck, earning himself low moans and growls. The sounds sent vibrations down Light's body, going straight to his abdomen as he himself moaned in time with L, rocking his hips downward.

Another breathy moan escaped L's lips as he returned the gesture, both men now moving in time with the other, the movements getting more desperate as they picked up the pace. Suddenly though, L stopped, and threw Light down beneath him, and crushed his lips against the younger teens, ripping his shirt off hastily, throwing it across the room where it landed roughly on the vanity.

Soon, both men we're stripped of all but their boxers, continuing their previous 'dance', both coming close to release. L noticed this however and stopped for the second time, roughly pulling Light's boxers off, and soon they joined both their shirts. Looking down, L was taking in just how breathtaking Light looked at this very moment. His eyes were half lidded, his face flushed and warn, his body slick with sweat. His eyes travelled lower, gazing hungrily at what he was presented with, and he put his lips on the sensitive tip, Light gasping in delight and pushing L's head lower, engulfing him fully in wet heat.

L's head continued to bob up and down as Light was overcome with pleasure, and within seconds, Light released into L, bucking his hips towards the detectives waiting mouth. L moaned in time with Light, then soon found himself being dragged up and pulled closer towards Light's chest.

"Please, L.." Light whispered

L had no intention of denying Light's request. He needed this, god he needed it.

So, he pushed himself roughly into Light with no warning, a gasp of pain and pleasure coming from both men as L began to slowly push himself in fully. He didn't wait for Light to give him the go ahead, but started moving on his own accord, his lover squirming and moaning beneath him.

This time, they hadn't made love; this time, it was different.

As L's movements became harsher and faster, Light began screaming, not caring whether anyone heard them.

"FUCK! Since when.. did you.. get so.. damned.. good at this?!" Light managed, his breathing interrupting his voice.

"Since I decided.. I.. love you.. everything.. about you.. Light"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Light screamed, his prostate being hit again and again as L's movements increased in speed even more if it was possible.

Finally, Light his his climax and released onto L's stomach, moaning L's name as he did so, pleasure engulfing him. As Light's muscles tightened around L, L's body wanted him to let go, but he kept it in, wanting to keep going. So, he flipped Light over so he was on his back and entered him again, this time going slower.

"L…L…L…L..L" Light kept repeating in time with the ebony haired detective as he moved again and again, continuing to make Light see stars.

They kept going until L's body could take it no more, and he spilt his seed into his lover, collapsing breathlessly ontop of Light's sticky body. He had forgotten altogether about 'Kira' being captured, and with sudden realization he jumped up and began dressing again, telling Light to do the same.

"What? But I'm too tired.. L.." Light muttered, yawning.

"Come on"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Aw come on.."

"If you love me you'll get up, Light-kun"

"Oh fine for crying out loud.. don't use that card against me!"

15 minutes later, the pair were down at Sakura TV, watching as Higuchi again and again explained that he wasn't Kira and that he was mistaken whilst talking to Matsuda, but no one would hear of it.

So, he was chained to the inside of the van, and taken to the headquarters to be put into confinement until such a time that they would send him to the death chamber. They knew it would be soon; it was a matter of the press though. L was sure that half of the world would love to see 'Kira' dying, but the other half he wasn't so sure. A lot of people had started thinking that Kira was doing the world good, by getting rid of these criminals; and L had to agree in some ways that it was probably partly a good thing. But he was justice, and justice doesn't let a murderer walk free.

Did it?

Well, right now he certainly felt like he was doing the world wrong by being with Light and not sending him to the deathbed; but he was in love with him, there was no doubt about it. So, they sat in the investigation room debating on a day and time for Higuchi to be executed, not really getting anywhere. Everyone's opinions we're too different.

"Let's do it today, he should die now!"

"No no no, you do it when the media can watch it"

"What are you, an idiot? You do it later on but when others aren't watching; we'll just tell them he's dead"

"You can't do that, how will anyone believe that?"

.. The bickering continued for hours on end, with no progress whatsoever. By the end of it, Matsuda and Soichiro had stormed out of the room, Aizawa had thrown a tantrum and left also, and the others just gradually made their way out of the room, leaving L and Light to ponder. They had eventually agreed on the execution taking place in the next 7 days, and if the media was present then so be it; but they weren't going to attract a lot of attention to it.

Finally deciding on going to bed, both men went into their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the days work. Almost instantly, the pair fell asleep. Even L was tired from today, so he let himself fall to sleep next to Light.

Next to them, hours later, L's laptop flashed on with a message appearing on the screen.

"L,

Over in England we have a case of a murderer that can't be captured, none of our police or detectives have come to a conclusion about anything to do with the murders themselves or the murderer. The latest victim was from an orphanage named "Whammy's House" and we believe there have been 2 murders.

Please contact us immediately, we desperately need your help."

Alright, another chapter guys! Hope you've enjoyed it! Seeyou next chapter, another big thankyou to those faithful reviewers!

:3


	12. Successors

The next morning, L awoke very early; a peach coloured glow was splashing across his room, highlighting his pale face along with all the furniture in the room

The next morning, L awoke very early; a peach coloured glow was splashing across his room, highlighting his pale face along with all the furniture in the room. He looked across to see Light still sleeping soundly, and smiled to himself. The sight of Light sleeping made L's heart flutter, as he always looked so innocent, almost like a child. He was far from a child, though. But, saying this, L had always watched Light sleep peacefully; he found it intriguing to watch someone that was Kira sleep so serenely.

A small beeping noise interrupted L's thoughts. He looked over to his laptop and noticed that he had a new email message.

_Who would be contacting me so late during the night?_

On this thought, he got up carefully as to not wake Light and tiptoed over to where his laptop sat on the vanity and clicked into the message.

"_L,_

_Over in England we have a case of a murderer that can't be captured, none of our police or detectives have come to a conclusion about anything to do with the murders themselves or the murderer. The latest victim was from an orphanage named "Whammy's House" and we believe there have been 2 murders._

_Please contact us immediately, we desperately need your help."_

As L's ebony eyes scanned over the message, they widened significantly as his heart rate sped up, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. Two murders at Whammy's? Surely not.. they must have some mistake. All the children there were protected.. weren't they?

He clicked on the 'reply' button and sent a message back to the detectives.

_Good morning._

_Are you definitely sure that the victims were at Whammy's House? The children and it's adult occupants are very well protected there. If there is any evidence, please send photographs to this email address as an attachment, and I will organize a plane to fly over to you all tomorrow._

_I am assuming Watari has given you this email address, I will be checking up with him about it._

_I will be seeing you soon._

L hit the send button and sighed. Whammy's… could one of the children really be killed? Possibly two? Hoping that the detectives had made an error, L walked back across to the bed where Light was. Light was stirring a bit, so L gave him a sharp jab to the ribs, causing him to jump with fright as Light grabbed onto him by the arms and pinned him onto the bed.

"Oh Jesus Ryuzaki, don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Light. But we have a problem"

"What is it?"

"…I think we may need to take a trip"

Watari was sitting in the main investigation room, typing away at his laptop and reading over previous reports of Kira, picking them up one by one and scrunching them up. There was no need for them; Kira was to be executed anyway.

He gave a start though when he heard a door open beside him and saw L and Light striding out together, L carrying his laptop securely in his arms.

"Watari, you have heard about Whammy's?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki. I gave the detectives your email to let them send pictures and information to you directly, as I didn't want to bother you constantly with me always showing it to you through mine."

"That's fine. So, what do you think of it?"

"I don't think any of Whammy's kids or residents would have been harmed; it's extremely unlikely. We have high levels of protection for each and every one of them."

"I agree. But I think we should go and check it out however"

"I think so too. Should I arrange for a plane?"

"Yes, thankyou Watari."

"Whammy's?" Light asked L as they sat back down on their bed.

"Yes, Light. An orphanage that has 'special' children in it." L replied, a bit nervous.

"Oh. Special children? You mean disabled?"

"No.. Light. I am going to tell you something, and you must promise to keep it to yourself"

"You know I won't tell anyone"

"Well, 3 of the children that are in there currently.. they have been previously organized to become my successors when I die. Mello, Matt, and Near, their names are. They are highly intelligent, and I have every trust in them for taking over me when I die, so I can't have them being injured."

"…"

"…"

Both detectives sat in silence as Light pondered over what L had just said. L had 3 successors? Well, it made sense. L was always putting his life on the line being the detective he was; the 3 best in the world. Light guessed that L sort of expected his death, and that's why he had made sure he had successors, but Light didn't want to think about that. How could somebody expect their death?

_This is L though.. he has a lot of quirky details, views and characteristics that it is unbelievable.. and cute. _

Light was awoken from his thoughts as L tackled him onto the bed so that his back was pressing into the pillows with L above him, grinning.

"Gotcha" L said

L began to laugh at the thought of how this must have looked to anyone else besides them; L was smiling down at Light as his eyes widened with shock at being tackled. Light soon joined L in laughing and soon they were in fits of hysterical laughter; L laughing at the look on Light's face, Light laughing at how L laughed. His voice was usually quite low, but when he laughed, his voice was high pitched and he let out little breaths as he clutched his ribs, tears running down the sides of his face.

After minutes of laughter, Light had calmed down, but L was laughing even harder by now, wondering what was so funny. Why was he even laughing? Oh yes, the look on Light's face. On this thought he began laughing even louder if it was possible, earning himself another strange look from Light. This only made him laugh harder, but he was silenced by Light's lips crashing into his, and soon he was being taken in by Light's entrancing tongue as it danced around his own.

They continued like this for a while, until gradually their kisses became soft and sloppy, but nice all the same. Snuggled up against Light, L could feel their heartbeats beating in time as they lay in silence, not daring to break it.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Watari walked into the room, followed by Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi. They both jumped up from where they were and stumbled over each other, both falling to the ground, L landing on his face and Light landing on his bum. Both detectives began to laugh again, as the others stood watching them laugh, raising their eyebrows at the sight before them.

_Light: This must look so stupid, but I can't stop laughing! My bum really hurts.. but oh well!! Hahahahaha!_

_L: We must look so dumb, but I can't keep it in! My nose feels really weird and my face is stinging but who cares?! _

_Watari: Here we go again_

_Soichiro: Dear God.._

_Mogi, Aizawa: These two were the leaders of the Kira case? Wow.._

_Matsuda: Haha.. hahaha.. I wonder what's for lunch?_

When L and Light had eventually calmed down, the others took a seat on the bed.

"Ryuzaki, we've organized for your plane to take you to London tonight"

"Hah.. heheheh.. thankyou Watari" L managed through more laughs.

"Anyway, onto a more serious subject" Soichiro interrupted.

"We wanted to discuss Higuchi's execution with you two and see if you had come up with a decision yet" Mogi added.

"Oh, yes, we must've forgotten to tell you. We decided that in the next 3 or 4 days we would do it, and not let the media in on it. They're bound to notice the killings stopping, so sooner or later they'll find out that he's been killed, but we'll just say he's been captured" Light replied, glancing over at L who nodded back to him.

"… Alright, we trust your judgements. We'll be back to the investigation room to get started on this new case. Feel free to join us when you are ready" Soichiro said.

"Thank you." L replied.

The group left L and Light to ponder over what was going to happen next.

"Ryuzaki, should we kill.. Kira.. before we leave? Or should we leave him here for the others?" Light asked.

"Well, I think it's wise to execute Higuchi before we leave. It would not be good if he happened to escape again whilst we are gone"

"…I agree"

"Well, let's head back to the investigation room, I don't think they want us sitting in here all day. Besides we need to figure out a plan for this new found murderer"

L grabbed his laptop quickly, then strode out towards the investigation room and sat down, looking towards the other investigators.

"So when's our plane ride scheduled?" L asked, looking over toward Watari.

"It is going to be ready before 8 oclock this evening, Ryuzaki" Watari replied, giving L a soft smile.

"Would you like to eat before you leave?"

"No, but thank you anyway. I'd like Light… kun," L added hastily, "to taste some proper foreign foods whilst we are over there"

"Alright. Well it's getting 8am now, so we should do as much research on this as possible before you two leave" Soichiro added, nodding as he spoke.

L was about to speak when he was cut off by a beeping noise coming from his laptop, and he looked up to find a new email message appear on his screen.

_L, _

_Thankyou for responding so quickly. No, we are not certain that the victims are from Whammy's House, but a note was left at the scene of one of the murders. We found it only a little while ago._

"_Watch out little orphaned friends"_

_We assumed that since Whammy's is one of the only orphanages in that area, the victims are from there. However, if you have any other ideas, please let us know immediately. _

_I also have attached some photographs of each murder. One thing we have noticed is that each scene has a different letter painted in what looks like blood either on the floor next to the victim or on anything near them or behind them. The first, a B, as you can see; the next, an E. If you have any ideas about this, please let us know._

_Looking forward to your assistance._

L felt his stomach churn as he looked at the photo's, each victim unidentifiable. Both had innumerable gashes in their bodies, covered in blood, bruises and grazes covering every bit of skin that was visible. He shoved his laptop in the direction of Light who took one look at the email and retched upon seeing the 2 photographs. Passing the laptop further around, the other detectives had the same reaction; it was not a nice sight. When it finally got back to L, he hit the reply button and began to type

_That makes sense that you assume the victims are from Whammy's. However possibly the murderer is just warning us that he will be going after the orphans in the near future? I honestly hope not, but it seems this way. _

_I believe that the letters will be spelling out a message to us, and each murder will be a new letter. I do not wish for this to be true, but again, it seems that way. This murderer is very dangerous. I am advising you to try and keep out of this investigation for the time being until such a time that I am in England with my friend, and we will try and sort this all out. You and your immediate family may be in danger if you get too involved with this, please take notice of this warning._

_I will see you at some point tomorrow. We are flying over tonight._

_I am awaiting your response._

_-L_

Once L had finished typing, he looked up towards Light and gave him a small smile. The gesture was mirrored back to him as he turned to the others.

"I believe it is time to begin evacuating Whammy's, Watari." L said lowly.

"Yes, I agree. I will place them in our safe house over in England until we arrive, then we will house them somewhere more suitable."

"Good. Now, I think for today we can all have the day off; Light-kun and I have to get to work on this case, and you all look like you need some more rest. Please return at 7pm and Watari, Light-kun and I will say our farewells, then leave for England. Whilst we are gone, I do not expect you all to do anything more on this case, just keep an eye on Kira. That is all I ask. Understood?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san", said 4 voices in unison.

"Okay. All of you head home while Light-kun and I pack. See you at 7."

As the room emptied of all but L and Light, L got a very uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was going overseas with Light, with Kira, to his home, where his successors were.. surely Light would not do anything? He hoped and prayed. Light had given him everything; but he could so easily take it away if he decided to go back to his murdering. Light noticed L's restlessness and stood, moving behind him, putting his hands on L's shoulders. He leant down and kissed L's head (or hair) and whispered;

"Don't worry, L. I won't let you fall"

"Light..?"

"I know I am Kira, but I won't let anything happen to you.. I love you"

"I.."

"..? L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied, realizing that he had one: added the honorary, and two: hesitated.

"Don't you love me? You didn't say anything.."

Silence.

The next thing L heard was a door slamming.

_Another long day, thanks to your stupidity. Good on you, L. _L thought to himself.

Okay, another chapter.. haha I've been updating like crazy now. Thanks for all your reviews!

Please help me get up to 50. It'll make me smile? :3

I'm worried people are losing interest in this fic, soo if you like it, PLEASE review! Or I might discontinue this one.. :\

Thanks to everyone so far, it's encouraging hearing all your feedback! See you next chapter!


	13. Anger Turns To Something More Appetising

Okay guys! Writers block officially over, and also many reviews! Thanks to everyone who did! Getting no reviews slows my writing.. soo keep em up! Alright, well, I know its been a while since my last update, that's due to me getting the flu and also breaking my foot and knee.. but I'm back, so, enjoy the updates! On another happy note, I'm getting my braces off tomorrow morning! Hooray! :3. Anyway, enjoy!

LxLxL

_Another long day, thanks to your stupidity. Good on you, L. _L thought to himself.

L turned around to see the door slam behind Light as he stormed out of the room. He could tell this would be a long day; it was only 8 and Light was in a bad mood with him. L was not looking forward to the trip to England, and obviously Light wasn't either to begin with, but now.. now it'd be as warm and fuzzy as a cactus.

--

Light flopped down onto L's bed and shoved his head into the pillow as his heart clenched time and time again after hearing L's hesitance. L had said he loved him before, so what was so bad about now? Nothing had changed.. had it?

_Well he did only say it after sex.. _Light thought, depressing himself even further.

He heard footsteps outside the bedroom door and turned away, hearing L knocking on the door.

"Light, come out of there"

"No."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"…"

"Light?"

"Just piss off, Ryuzaki"

"I won't just 'piss off' Light, let me in" L said, a little more forcefully.

"No!"

"You are such a pain in the ass"

"Now you know how I feel!" Light yelled through the door. (A/N: I hope you get the double meaning behind this… xD)

"… That was blunt" L replied, starting to laugh.

"Shut up!"

Light could hear L laughing from outside the door and heard a thump on the other side and the laughter cease. His heartrate sped up a little and he decided that it didn't sound too good, so he got up off the bed and went to the door, opening it, finding –

L rolling around on the floor clutching his ribs, laughing so hard that no sound was coming from his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Getting no reply, Light started to get angry. By now, L's laughter was finally coming out, ringing around the room, echoing off the walls, echoing in Light's head.

"I said, what are you doing? Shut up!"

L's laughter continued on for another minute or two, and still it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon, so Light, acting on impulse, threw himself down onto the floor and crushed his lips to L's.

_Finally… silence! Hallelujah!_

The older detectives eyes widened at the contact then closed as he slipped his tongue across Light's bottom lip, tracing it lightly. Vibrations coming from Light's mouth were passed on to L's lips and he pulled back a bit, the tickling sensation a bit weird, as much as it was a turn on. L soon realised that Light was purring. **Purring.**

Hastily, Light drew away from L completely and turned his head to the side, a blush forming on his cheeks. The whole thing would have been adorable if it hadn't been for L's now pooling desire 'downstairs'.

Acting on a whim, L threw himself down onto Light and began sucking and biting at Light's throat, feeling his quickened pulse through the skin.

_I want to touch you… but the skin gets in the way…_

As L trailed his lips lower towards Light's collarbones, Light began to pant and moan with his darkened desire once again coming to the surface, the heat pooling down in Light's abdomen as his pants became far too tight.

Noticing Light's reactions to his biting, L roughly put his hands underneath Light's shirt and began pulling it off, eventually giving up and tearing it. Light made a growling sound and glared at the detective but was hushed involuntarily by L's lips making contact once again with his collarbones, now slowly trailing down further towards his chest.

His moans were becoming louder and more profound with each passing second as L moved lower and lower down his body. L had now made his way down to Light's navel and as L began to lick at it Light found himself becoming more and more turned on.

_What the hell am I doing? Not 5 minutes ago I was angry at the bastard.. now I'm being turned on by him? Jesus Christ this is getting absolutely ridiculous_

Continuing his attack on Light's now overly heated flesh, L looked up at Light to see his usually bright amber eyes clouded with undeniable passion and lust, and he smirked to himself. It felt good to know he could arouse such feelings in someone that never really found himself attracted to anybody.

Light threw his head back in pleasure as L's tongue worked it's magic, heat coursing through his body, his heart, his veins. He could hear his heart thumping 100 times faster than usual. L had stopped though and Light groaned in displeasure at the loss of contact.

"What did you stop for?" Light asked, not bothering to keep the frustration out of his voice.

He was rewarded with no answer, but instead he got L pulling at his pants and shoving them down, licking his lips in apprehension. It wasn't til a few seconds later that L noticed something.

"Waiting for it now, are we Light-kun?" L asked innocently.

"… Just.. fuck me.. already.." Light answered in broken breaths.

"Whatever you say"

L leant down and kissed the tip of Light's shaft, tasting the pre-cum. He felt Light start to shake a bit beneath him and saw that Light's hands we're balled into fists, his knuckles ghostly white.

Slowly, L moved his head down further, covering part of Light's shaft with his mouth as he licked at it, earning himself moans from Light.

"Good god.. L.. more.. more!"

By this time Light was writhing in anticipation as L's head moved silently lower, now engulfing Light in the wet heat of his mouth, Light's hips bucking involuntarily into the detectives waiting mouth.

As L continued bobbing his head up and down, Light began to thrust back into the ebony-haired mans mouth, his hips coming forcefully into contact with L's face. Ignoring his gag reflex, L let Light mouth-fuck him as he felt Light's muscle twitch suddenly and his mouth was filled with salty, white liquid. He forced himself to swallow it despite the disgusting taste, and leant upwards again, kissing Light forcefully.

Light let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and let L kiss him again, tasting himself in the kiss and shuddering. Soon though the taste was replaced with one of strawberries and cream, which seemed to be permanently stained into L's tongue and mouth from eating all the sweets that he did.

_Well there's one benefit to it._

Their kiss became more heated and passioned as Light felt his cock grow hard once again beneath L and the desire became evident again. L noticed this and looked down, marvelling at Light's perfect physique. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his skin slightly flushed and his shaft surrounded by small black hairs.

Giving into temptation, L leaned down once again and began to nip at the skin between Light's legs, causing Light to writhe beneath him for the second time. Light needed release; but so did L.

No words we're exchanged as L slid his pants off and took off his plain white shirt, Light waiting but getting frustrated very fast. In the end Light sat up again and tackled L to the floor, violently kissing at L's neck, sucking and biting as hard as he could, satisfied at the purple tinges appearing on the detectives neck.

He grabbed L's shirt and ripped it off him, throwing it to the other side of the room.

If he wanted it hard, he'd get it.

Without warning Light shoved a finger up into L, not caring about whether it hurt or not. By this time, sympathy and reasoning we're out the window; all he wanted was L, to feel L, to be inside him.

This time L was the one writhing; his body becoming slowly slick with sweat, his face becoming flushed and his eyes half lidded in love and lust. Light looked down at L and wished he had a camera; the look on his face was so funny.

And so down right sexy. Upon that thought, Light shoved another finger into the man beneath him, feeling the muscles clench around his fingers.

L suddenly pushed himself back onto them, feeling as they hit his prostate, making him see stars, as Light woke up from his reverie and began thrusting his fingers into L, making him moan and whine.

As a third finger was added, L began to feel pain entwine with pleasure as Light's fingers stretched him, scissoring inside him, until..

They hit his prostate again. L saw bright white infront of him as pure ecstasy rushed through his veins on the feeling of only Light's fingers brushing that oh so sensitive spot inside of him.

When finally L was comfortable with Light's fingers, he felt them slide out and within a few seconds they appeared infront of his face.

"Suck" Light ordered.

L did as he was told, wondering why he didn't feel sickened with the thought that he had just sucked on Light's fingers which previously we're causing him to twist and turn in pleasure. Throwing the thought aside, L prepared himself for Light's entrance into him as he spread his legs further apart, giving Light better access.

He felt the fingers slide easily back into him, feeling and moving around, covering his cavern with sticky, wet saliva. As quick as they had come though, they were removed. L looked down to see Light sheathing himself in his own spit, preparing to enter L.

Once he was fully covered, Light leant up against L lightly and directed himself towards L's entrance, and once he had found it, he pushed the tip of his shaft into L slowly, looking up at L.

The pain was evident in the detectives eyes but so was the need and want. L was panting, both with pain and pleasure as he felt Light slowly slip into him bit by bit, the pain increasing slightly with each small push.

"So.. tight.." Light murmured into L's ear, giving L the shivers. His warm breath was tracing along L's ears, cheeks and neck, making L's hair stand on end. He didn't really like the feeling as such, but it was so much of a turn on to have someone whisper dirty things into your ear.

"Light.. tell me.. more.. " L managed to say.

"I want you.. L.. so much.. let me touch you, feel you, kiss you, hold you, fuck you.." Light replied, still whispering into L's ear.

Light was still slowly pushing himself into L, not wanting to rush it and hurt him.

"God.. you make me so.. hard.. L.."

"Light.. move"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now just hurry up and screw me!" L nearly yelled.

Light pushed himself the final bit in as L cried out in pleasure and pain, and Light began to pull himself back out again, earning a hiss of displeasure from L.

Without warning, Light slammed himself back into L, thrusting into his lover hard and fast, L's screams and cries becoming louder and louder by the second.

"FUCKING HELL! HARDER!" L screamed, rocking his hips back and forth in time with Light's thrusts.

"More.. MORE! Faster… harder… come on Light, fuck me harder!"

Light turned L onto his side and pushed one leg high into the air, continually thrusting harder and harder into the detective below him, beginning to cry out, his voice in harmony with L's. The pleasure was building up for both men as Light continued to push himself in and out of L, both of them screaming, not caring what anyone else heard.

"Jesus fucking Christ L, you're so hot"

"Just do it harder!"

Picking up the pace a little, Light began shoving himself into L harder than before, L's wet, tight heat now enveloping his whole cock as he cried out in pure pleasure, grabbing onto L before he lost control.

Feeling his climax approaching, Light reached across L's hip and grabbed his shaft harshly, pumping it in time with his thrusts, L's yelling becoming louder and louder with each movement of his hand.

Soon, he felt L quiver beneath him and felt L's seed all over his hand, dripping all over him and the floor beneath them.

L's body relaxed as Light increased the pace even more, now panting and dripping with sweat as he felt L's muscles contract ontop of his shaft and he felt his release spill into L as he rode each wave out as much as he could before collapsing ontop of L, their breath mixing together as they lay in silence.

As they drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, neither of them realised a knock at the door.

* * *

Ahh yes another cliffy.. my bad! Anyway I had fun writing another lemon, 2000+ words :3 (giggles insanely). I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after, so see you then! Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Slipping and Sliding

Hey guys

Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates, AGAIN. You know I've had 11 assignments, all due in the space of 2 weeks? It's insane! Hence why I haven't updated. This has kind of been sitting here for a bit whilst I beta it again and again.. but yeah. So, more apologies for the late updates, it's a tough time being in year 10 xD. It'll probably be at least a week til my next update again coz I have tests too, 4 of them.. yay for me! Not. Anyway, enjoy!

As they drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, neither of them realised a knock at the door.

L was dead to the world. L hadn't moved at all, Light still tangled up in L's limbs, both lying stark naked on the wooden floor beneath them. Their clothes were tossed about the room, Light's shirt hanging off the back of a chair, L's pants somehow making their way onto the kitchen bench and other random bits of clothing strewn across the floor.

The whole scene would have been funny if Matsuda wasn't on the other side of the door.

He was standing at the door with a tray full of sweets, tea, coffee, bread and butter, sushi and noodles, waiting for one of the detectives to answer the door.

"What's taking them so long?" Matsuda muttered to himself, banging harder on the door.

"Watari will have gone to all this trouble for nothing…"

Inside the apartment, L slept on, oblivious to the gradually more profound knocking on the door. Light lay still. By now, Matsuda was getting frustrated. He'd knocked time and time again, and still no answer. So, he opened the door himself and walked in quickly, beginning to yell:

"For god's sake open the door when I knock on it! My arms ar-"

CRASH!

L's head shot up from where it was laying on Light's chest and looked around the room, his eyes wide with surprise.

_Where the hell did that noise come from? Hey, there's cake on the floor!_

Detangling himself from Light, L crawled over the floor on hands and knees across to where the cake had spilled from Matsuda's tray and began to pick up the obvious chunks and put them into his mouth, sighing in pleasure as the icing flavour spread through his mouth. He was completely unaware that he was giving Matsuda a good view of the Grand Canyon. (A/N: If you don't understand this, I'm putting a note about it at the end!! xD)

Matsuda stood in shock as he watched L crawl around the room, picking up various treats from where they had fallen onto the floor after Matsuda had dropped the tray. He was terrified and mentally scarred for life now, he regarded sadly. And all the work Watari had put into getting all those things for L and Light had gone to waste all because L and Light we're doing the 'horizontal dance' while they should have been working!

"Um, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda said hesitantly.

"….MATSUDA?!" L screeched, quickly standing up and trying to run across to the counter where his pants were lying. This turned out to be a big mistake. As soon as he jumped onto his feet they slipped from beneath him on smeared icing and he landed straight back onto the wooden floor, smashing his head on the way, giving Matsuda a full frontal view. L falling over had 'woken up' Light and he began reaching out his arms to thin air, feeling for L. Once he found nothing, he turned to the side and took in what was going on around him. The floor was a mess with cake and sweets and tea, L was lying flat on his back in the midst of icing and butter, whilst Matsuda was standing with his mouth open and his eyes wide, staring at L like he was insane.

Light began to laugh softly at first, catching L's and Matsuda's attention as he giggled as silently as possible, then once Light had noticed that L and Matsuda had realized he was awake, he began to laugh louder and louder until the room was echoing Light's laugh. He was rolling on the floor clutching his ribs as if he was embracing himself, tears leaking out of his eyes as butter smeared all over his back and sides. Matsuda and L stood dumbfounded as they watched the scene progress, Light gradually becoming more and more hysterical until he finally realized there was an uncomfortable breeze suddenly hitting him. With a shock, Light realized that he, like L, was still stark naked.

Suddenly he stopped laughing and the room was filled with an akward silence as Matsuda and L still gawked at Light with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Self consciously, Light put his hands over his crotch and curled into a fetal position, almost like a caterpillar when you poke it with a stick. On seeing Light's reaction, it was L's turn to laugh. The rough, husky sound made Matsuda wince as he watched L repeat Light's previous actions.

_What the hell is wrong with this investigation team?!_

Both Light and L were still naked, and Matsuda still had a very blank look on his face, wondering whether to laugh or be disgusted with what he was seeing. L had stopped laughing now and the room was once again filled with silence as Light uncurled from his protective position, and L looked up towards Matsuda.

"Matsuda"

"Yes, L.." Matsuda replied nervously.

"GET OUT!" L yelled, watching as Matsuda squeaked and swifty walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

"Hey L?"

"What?"

"What would you do if I said I planned it?"

"..Planned what?"

"This. To test a theory of mine."

"…LIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

Yes, I know it's depressingly short. But, it's way too late to write any more. I decided to leave it on a cliffy til tomorrow night xD Okay, With the A/N: In Australia, I don't know if it's anywhere else, but when you show someone a really bad view of your bum crack, we say it's the Grand Canyon. Just a bit of general knowledge for you.

I'm having second thoughts about the England thing. Im thinking I'll make that one a second fic. What do you guys reckon? Leave a review letting me know what you think. It'd be much appreciated!

I actually thought of this while I was eating cake.. My dog slipped on a piece I dropped. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. xD

Anyway, please review and let me know whether you want the England trip involved with the fic anymore or not; it'd be a huuuuuge help. And just review! xD

Also if anyone wants to help me beta, that'd be amazing too.

See you guys tomorrow!

Love,

LustAndVengeance,


	15. AN

Just a quick note before I go on with the story

Just a quick note before I go on with the story. I'll be updating again tonight, and I actually will this time! But, I just want to clarify -

Light and L will be going to England. ShadowInTheHall made a good point, the Whammy kids I think would go into the story well.

If my writing gets too confusing, just leave a review and let me know. It's much appreciated! I write when it's late, so that's why it may seem a bit dodgy. Also, if you read the chapters, constructive criticism is as welcome as compliments are, and I like to know what you guys think of Everlasting, so please, review! It gets me writing faster.

Also, I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers! You guys keep me writing.

**Niomi-sensei, Deliciously Tormented, 'Jesse', ShadowInTheHall, chibi-eru, Skyhe, daiyu amaya, Crazy-Marimo-**

**And of course my favourite friend Kori-chan in Japan! xD Miso soup!**

Anyway, see you all tonight!!

Love,

LustAndVengeance.


	16. Taking Off

Later that same day, Watari, Souchiro, L, Light and Matsuda were sitting in the main lobby of the investigation room, sitting in an uncomfortable silence

Well, the one time I was going to update twice in a day my internet decided to be a bastard and drop out. So, I apologize to all you guys. Also, the parts in Japanese that are in here I will translate at the bottom, so don't fret! Thanks always to my reviewers and to the people that favourite/alert the story/me. Enjoy!

Later that same day, Watari, Souchiro, L, Light and Matsuda were sitting in the main lobby of the investigation room, sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Matsuda was looking somewhat like L, his eyes still wider than usual, his knees pressed up to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth as Watari and Souchiro stared at him, befuddled. L and Light were sharing glances between each other as they recalled the events of just hours before, L still fuming, Light still scared of L.

Their plane to England was due to arrive in around an hour. As usual, L had organized his private plane to take them there, as he refused to travel by public transport, or even see daylight when they were other people around. This was understandable, seeing as he was L, but still quite frustrating for poor Light who was stuck indoors all day and all night. Light was thankful that Watari was as kind as he was; he could give Light nearly anything he asked for when L refused to move from his laptop and/or sweets.

'_This is the longest hour I've ever experienced in my whole life'_ Light thought to himself.

"Ryuzaki, will you require anything else for the trip?" Watari asked, his voice breaking the silence after the longest forty five minutes in all of their lives.

"No, I think we have everything we need. I will stay in contact with you and all the other investigators whilst I am over there, and I will notify you of any findings in the case" L replied.

"Okay. Well I think it is time to go now, the plane should be arriving shortly"

"Alright. Come Yagami-kun. Goodbye for now, Matsuda-san and Yagami-san. Thank you for all your assistance. We shall return as soon as we can. Please continue the case investigation and notify me of any killings or developments."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki" both men said in unison.

Watari and the two detectives strode across the room and went to the nearest lift.

"Will that be all Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. Thankyou very much Watari. We will let you know when we get to Whammy's."

Light sat and watched Watari walk away from L's private jet and get back into the Mercedes they used to get here, watching him drive away in gloom. He would be stuck with L's bad temper for God knows how long as they solved this case, in another country away from all his ways of confirming his sanity to himself and everyone around him. Other than L, of course.

He tore his eyes away from the window and took in his surroundings. He knew L was rich, that was pretty evident from how he lived. He never stayed in one city for very long, except for Tokyo. But that was due to the Kira case.

Light didn't expect L's jet to look like this though. Its interior was all white, with white marbled tiles, along with black leather furniture. The rather large room was oval shaped, with a hall leading towards the back of the plane, which Light supposed to be the bathroom; but as he got up and explored it for himself, he realized with a shock that the room was a bedroom, with a large bed and ensuite bathroom connecting to it. The same colour scheme was consistent with the whole jet apparently, as he took in the stark white bathroom suite and the plain white four-poster bed.

He walked back into the 'main room' where all the couches and TV's were, and continued on forwards to walk squarely into L, who was just coming back from the kitchen. He was carrying a platter of fruits and sweets, along with coffee, tea and cakes. Excusing himself quickly (he didn't want to start a fight) Light kept walking into the kitchen area, his jaw dropping as he looked around. It was another round shaped room, all white and black as usual, but in the middle of the room there was a long buffet table with sweets covering every inch of it completely. Cakes, pastries, donuts, éclairs, fudge in every flavour, ice cream, sugar cubes, lollipops that ranged from small to as big as Light's own head, cream, cupcakes, strawberries with hot chocolate sauce, custard tarts.. just about every sweet Light could ever think of was on that single table.

Light stood there in awe as he wondered how L could eat so many sweets and still keep his thin figure. L wandered in from the main room, suppressing a laugh at the look on Light's face at his table of sweets. His anger had disappeared by now; L supposed it wasn't so bad what had happened. In fact, now he found it amusing to think about how he had slipped on icing; one of the things he loved turned against him and caused him to have a majorly sore ass. Light still hadn't noticed L walk into the room; he was still staring at the table in amazement as if it were some kind of miracle, so L walked up behind him and gave him a sharp prod in the small of his back, enjoying the giggle that escaped Light's lips as he turned to face L, a smile gracing his face.

He took L into his arms and snaked his hands down towards L's lower back, pulling him closer to himself until their bodies were molded into one another, L's hair tickling the end of Light's nose. L let himself sink into Light as the warmth enveloped him from all sides, Light's familiar scent of parchment and vanilla hitting his nose.

The two stayed embracing each other for a few minutes, finally detangling themselves unwillingly as a voice came over the speakers.

"Please take your seats, Ryuzaki-san and Light-kun. We will be taking off shortly. Thank you"

L and Light fully detangled themselves fully and walked back into the main room, sitting themselves down in the leather recliners next to the window, clicking their seatbelts into place. They felt the plane jolt forward as they began to move, and Light turned his head to look at L sitting next to him, realizing L's body was trembling and his knees were cuddled closer to his chest than he'd ever seen them.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?"

"I.. am not good with taking off in planes" L replied, his voice muffled.

"Come here"

L felt himself being pulled across towards Light, his upper body cuddling into Light's chest. Once the jet had accelerated to full speed, Light entwined his fingers with L's and held tight, feeling L's trembling increase. L snuggled his head into the crook of Light's neck and inhaled, a sense of comfort running through his shaking body as Light's familiar scent took over his senses once again.

The comfort disappeared as soon as they left the ground.

'I'm really not good at this… I wonder how pathetic Light thinks I am now, can't even get onto my own plane and take off… he must be thinking 'wow, the famous L can't even handle a little flying'_. _L thought to himself sadly.

Like Light could read L's mind, he leant down to L's ear and whispered "I don't think you are pathetic, if that's what you're thinking. Everybody has fears, it's only human. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"

_I promise..._

After what felt like hours to L, the plane steadied and the same voice came over the speaker.

"You can wander the jet from now on, we have reached goal altitude."

"Come on, we can get you something to eat" Light said, pulling himself away from L and standing, putting his hand out towards L.

"Thank you, Light-kun"

L joined his hand with Light's and both of them walked into the kitchen room, L going to sit down at the table with a grin on his face whilst Light went in search of 'real' food in the many cupboards suspended on the walls.

Finally, Light found some noodles and closed the cupboard, putting the noodles onto the bench and taking the fresh vegetables from inside the fruit bowl, placing them next to the noodles.

'Now to find some sauces, or spices, or something…'

"Hey, Ryuzaki? Do you have any soya sauce or something like that? I'm gonna make some stir fry" Light asked

"Sure" L replied through a mouthful of éclair.

L got up and joined Light in the kitchen, standing on his toes, searching the cupboard above the fridge, pushing things aside. Once he'd found it, he got back into his usual crouched position and put it on the bench, turning to face Light.

"There you go. Is there anything else you want?"

"…"

Light grabbed onto L and pulled him in close again, resting his head on his shoulder, biting gently on L's neck. L gasped, throwing his head back as Light began to bite harder on his sensitive skin, his voice catching in his throat. His hands trailed down to Light's hips and firmly settled there, feeling his hip bones protrude through Light's thin shirt. He swayed slightly then moved his arms up until they were around Light's neck and put his head down in front of Light's, stealing a kiss from the younger detective. Suddenly Light pulled away, looking directly at L as they stood as one.

"L.."

".. Light-kun?"

"I love you" Light whispered, a smile gracing his perfect features.

"I.."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything Ryuzaki.."

"I.. believe you, Light" L replied softly, pulling Light close again and pushing his lips against Light's.

_I love you too, Light._

The plane skidded to a halt on the runway as Light and L sat together in their seats fast asleep, their hands linked together with Light's head resting on L's shoulder.

"Ryuzaki-san, Light-kun, we have arrived. Please exit the jet through the left exit and your bags will be sent to your hotel room once you arrive. Thank you"

Upon hearing the speaker voice, Light was startled awake, his head snapping upwards and hitting L's jaw, dragging him from his dreamless sleep.

"What? Oww, that really, really hurt" L said groggily, rubbing his jaw.

"We're here." Light said with a smile.

"Okay, but why did you smack me in the jaw?" L replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to, sorry Ryu-_chan_" Light said, leaning up and kissing L's jaw where he hit it.

"It's alright. Let's go then"

L stood up and began walking towards the exit, Light following suit and grabbing L's hang along the way. He turned and smiled at the younger teen and squeezed his hand in return before leading him out onto the runway. They walked onto the concrete and Light's head immediately shot upwards to look towards the perfect blue sky above their heads, his eyes then lowering to height level, scanning the airport. Light and L were both in shock; L hadn't been to England in years, and Light had never traveled outside of Japan before. It was a whole new feeling being outdoors for both detectives as they continued to walk toward the black limousine that was situated just a few meters from where the plane had landed, waiting for them. As soon as they got into the car, they were greeted by a driver by the name of Paul, who had been in contact with Watari previously about their means of travel, and were given a new mobile phone each for use to get in contact with Watari and the rest of the investigation team. L picked up his phone between his thumb and forefinger and dialed Watari, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, we have arrived safely. No, we do not need anything else. Yes, yes. Okay, thank you very much."

"Light-kun, we are staying at the Livingston, our bags will be there shortly" L said, turning towards Light and flashing him a smile.

"Wow," Light said, "this is an amazing hotel".

The hotel room L had booked for them was the penthouse on the highest floor of the 23 storey building. Its walls were all white with only splashes of deep maroon on the feature walls, with the curtains matching the same maroon colour. The bathroom was all white, except for the shower which matched the black tiles, and the walls were covered in ceiling to floor mirrors giving L the creeps as he walked in. It was decorated with gold lining along the basin, as well as wall-hung candle chandeliers that sparkled against the mirrors behind them. Next door was the bedroom suite that had a huge four-poster bed in the middle of it, with the same colour scheme continued with the black and gold bed coverings, the white tiles, the maroon carpet and the maroon feature wall. Light continued on down into the hallway which is where they had first entered then moved towards the left where an indoor spa was situated, along with a sauna.

'This kitchen is the most amazing room out of all of them' Light thought to himself as he entered the spacious kitchen/dining room. The cupboards were all hung on the walls, with the fridge beneath it, benches spread out for about 4 metres across each way, then curving around to create a breakfast bar. The benches were black with gold speckles embedded into the slate, and beneath them were white draws with gold handles. Above Light's head hung another chandelier, this time suspended from the roof holding fifteen candles in its different arms, illuminating the whole room in a dull glow making the gold features sparkle. Behind the breakfast bar stood five leather stools, all fixed into the tiles beneath them. The 'dining room' held a long, glass table with eight chairs surrounding it, facing a widescreen flat TV suspended on the wall, with a fireplace beneath it, flickering.

"Hey L, come check out this kitchen! Imagine how many sweets you could fit in here!" Light called out to L who was still searching the rest of the rooms.

L padded his way into the kitchen, following the sound of Light's voice. He let his mouth drop open as he looked around the kitchen, it's size and beauty taking him by surprise.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Light asked, turning to L with a grin on his face.

"Yes.. it is" L replied, stepping towards Light and embracing him from behind.

"Just think, we'll be here for a while. Once this case is solved, I think we should look for a house like this" Light mumbled, leaning into the hug.

"Look... for a house? What do you mean, Light-kun?"

"Oh.. erm, never mind L. Let's go and see if we can order something in for dinner, I don't feel like cooking. Plus, you don't have any cake here yet"

"…"

"Come on then, let's go"

"What do you mean you don't have any cake left?!" L yelled at the man behind the counter.

"We don't have any left, sir. I'm sorry"

"THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

"We only just sold out!" the man said, holding his hands up, his eyes wide in fear.

"FIND MORE!" L screamed back, leaning over the counter to face the man directly in the eyes.

"Okay!" the man replied, running out the door behind him with a frightened squeak.

"How can they not have cake Light-kun!"

L turned on Light who was standing behind L looking genuinely scared for the other man's life.

"It's okay", Light said, taking L in his arms, "aijin..", Light murmured, "we'll find some somewhere else".

"Aijin..?"

"I love you.."

Light leant down so he was eye to eye with L and put his mouth to the older mans ear, gentling biting, getting a low growl from L.

"Let's go" L said quickly, taking Light by the hand and pulling him out of the café.

L pushed Light onto the bed behind them and soon joined him, straddling his hips and playfully biting on Light's exposed neck. He continued to bite until he got to Light's collarbones, then traced the protruding bone with his tongue, Light gasping at the touch.

"What's wrong, Light-kun?" L asked, pulling his head up to face Light directly.

"Nothing!"

"There's something wrong"

"No there's nothing"

"There is Light-kun, now tell me!"

"Fine! My collarbones are ticklish! Happy?"

"…Yes"

L lowered his head again and continued to lick at Light's skin, making special note of his collarbones as he ran his tongue over the overheated flesh. His hands trailed lower to Light's shirt buttons and he began undoing them, finally giving up and ripping the shirt.

"Hey! That's an expensive --" Light began, but was cut off by L's lips crashing down onto his, L's tongue seeking entrance as it outlined the shape of his lips. Light happily opened his mouth in return, feeling L's tongue search every inch of his mouth, savouring the lingering taste of strawberries and cream.

Distracting Light, L continued kissing him as his hand traveled lower still, finding the buckle of Light's belt and tugging at it, pulling it free and throwing it across the room where it hit the vanity and fell to the floor with a thud. His skilled, spidery fingers undid the clasp keeping Light's jeans up and tugged his pants down, finally breaking the kiss for breath. Light looked down in shock as he realized he'd been so interested in the kiss with L that he failed to notice his pants being half taken off.

'Is he that good at kissing, or am I just too into it to notice..?' Light thought to himself.

As L was pulling Light's jeans off of his feet and throwing them away, Light noticed L was still fully clothed.

"Hey L, do you expect that you don't have to be naked too?" Light asked, a cheeky grin playing at his lips.

"…"

No reply.

Light took this as invitation to throw L across to the other side of the bed, soon following him, leaning over the top of L and roughly tugging his typical long sleeved white shirt over his head. He threw it across the bed, then quickly moved lower to begin undoing L's pants, but was stopped by a hand grabbing him by the wrist and pushing him backwards, then found himself on the floor as L tackled him once again.

Without warning, L tugged off Light's boxers, exposing him to the cold chill of the room, then proceeding to pull his own jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. He grabbed Light roughly by the neck and pulled the teens head toward his own, shoving his nose into the vanilla scented hair, inhaling deeply. He then moved his mouth towards Light's and gave another breathless kiss to the gorgeous brunette beneath him, love and passion searing through him. He rocked his hips forward slowly causing their shafts to collide, both men gasping at the feeling. L pulled Light up fully, and leant backwards so that Light was straddling his hips, then quickly lifted Light up by his arms and pushed his manhood into Light without warning. Light gasped, throwing his head back as pain and pleasure entwined coursed through his body, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as L pushed in further.

L continued to move inside of Light, this time moving slowly and losing the rhythm he and Light usually had. As the pain dissipated, Light began to push down onto L in time with his thrusts, both men groaning in pleasure as their movements escalated in speed and pressure.

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist,_

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru_

_Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

_Kimi no omoou ga mama ni _

_Kakumei ga okiru …_

"Ryu-chan.. kisu shite" Light whispered.

L obeyed, reaching up and twining his fingers in Light's hair as he continued to move, pulling himself up and placing soft kisses along Light's jaw and neck.

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist_

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku.._

"Kore wa.. suki?" L asked, continuing to cover Light's skin in light kisses.

"Kore wa.. suki desu.." Light replied, his voice croaky.

_Ah, kimi no kao ga toozakaru.._

L and Light were practically vertical as L continued kissing Light's skin, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

_Yureru, yoru ni,_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku_

_Kuroshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Boku wa.. kimi no.. Vanilla.._

He felt Light's muscles clench, followed by Light's seed spilling over L's chest and stomach.

Quickly following suit, L let himself go and exited Light, feeling his own cum drip down onto his legs.

_Ah, sora ni chiribamerateta,_

_Ah, shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku.._

_Kimi wa, boku no Vanilla_

They disentangled themselves from each other fully and stood, stumbling over towards the bed, flopping onto the soft, comforting mattress and pulled the sheets over them. L grabbed onto Light and pulled him close, lazily embracing him from behind him and placing his lips next to Light's ear.

"Subarashi kata desu.. aishiteru.."

Okay, well that was a really cheesy chapter with all the fluff in it, but I had to! I love the fluffy scenes - They make me happy. This is gonna be a really long authors note, but bare with me. Anyway, for those that don't understand the Japanese:

"Ryu-chan kisu shite" means "Ryu-chan kiss me".

Chan on the end of a name is basically a term of endearment that some couples use in Japan. Just letting you know in case you didn't.

"Aijin" means "Lover/sweetheart"

"Kore wa suki" means "Do you like this?"

"Kore wa desu" means "I like it/that"

"Subarashi kata desu" means "that was amazing"

"Aishiteru" means "I love you"

The words in italics; well, if anyone has heard of Gackt, they'll know where it came from. The lines I used are:

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist,_

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru_

_Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

_Kimi no omoou ga mama ni _

_Kakumei ga okiru …_

You're a sincere moralist,

You touch/trace me with pretty fingers/a pretty finger

I'm a pure terrorist, revolutions occur as you wish

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist_

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku.._

A specialist in this kind of love,

Your long nails get me erect

_Ah, kimi no kao ga toozakaru.._

Ah, the closer I get to losing control

_Yureru, yoru ni,_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku_

_Kuroshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Boku wa.. kimi no.. Vanilla.._

In this trembling night,

Do it just like that, do it more, deeper

At the grind of your lips claiming mine,

I am your Vanilla

_Ah, sora ni chiribamerateta, ah, shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku.._

_Kimi wa, boku no Vanilla_

Ah, I'm dying surrounded by white flowers, which scatter in the sky,

You are my Vanilla.

Alright, there are a few lines which probably don't make too much sense in there.

"The closer I get to losing control" is, put bluntly, a nice way to say 'the closer I get to cumming'

"I'm dying surrounded by white flowers which scatter in the sky" is again, a fairly strong metaphor for a male orgasm.

Anyway blush ignore my strong use of sexual references in this chapter! -.- shifty eyes

Hope you enjoyed it, see you all soon!! (PS, this is 11 pages long! Be happy! My usual ones are maybe 5 pages or so..?)

Love,

LustAndVengeance.


	17. AN 2!

Hiya all

**Hiya all! Alright, again, another late update. I know, I'm terrible with updates; I've been so busy! I was planning to write last night, but my birthday was then, so I gave up on it til now. I wont post a small chapter tonight, rather I'll post a long one for you all tomorrow. I think it's more fair :) **

**2 more reviews until 80! If people could be bothered, review this and get it up to 80 and I'll add in another 1,000 words to the chapter I'm going to post tomorrow :)**

**See you tomorrow, with hopefully 6000+ words depending on the reviews!! **

**Oyasumi nasai! (Good night)**

**Love,**

**LustAndVengeance. **


	18. Koibito

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, exams and birthdays and whatnot have kept me away from the computer, at least til I needed to study. Once again, a huge thankyou to the people that have reviewed and alerted, it's good inspiration to keep writing faster. To Crazy-Morimo, I'll try and stay away from the Japanese for you, if I need to use Japanese in it though I will- I'll just put the translations right beside it. Hope that's alright!**

**To the anonymous reviewer I got, the song that I used is Vanilla by Gackt. **

**jesus-of-suburbia2o2o: Thankyou very much! :) **

**Fire – Wolves: Heh, bribery and begging are fine when it comes to fanfiction, ne?**

**Niomi-Sensei: Arigatou gozaimasu! (bow) you've been reviewing since the first few chapters! Glad you love the story :)**

**Ryuzaki Lover: 81! Thankyou very much :)**

**ShadowInTheHall: Yay! Thankyou! Haha **

**Anyway, to explain why I didn't update yesterday: I was up til 5 am watching Gokusen, the live action one, not the anime. Technically, I watched Gokusen and Gokuesen 2, because I managed to shove in 2 series' in one day. It made me cry and laugh and giggle and everything else you can think of. If any of you want to see a good JDrama, go to wwwDOTveohDOTcom and look up Gokusen. You may need to download VeohTV to watch the full episodes, but it's worth it! And free!! **

**Anyway.. I'm gonna stop ranting now…**

**Thankyou very much, again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, L and Light stirred awake to find the curtains opened, with sunlight streaming through it, blinding them temporarily.

"Owww…", both detectives said in unison.

"Hey, Ryuzaki… Where are we going today?" Light asked, turning back to face L.

"To go and assist with the case, space cadet" L replied, his mouth curving upwards into a smirk.

Light rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you know what I meant. Where exactly is the headquarters?"

"It is approximately 45 minutes drive from this hotel. Come, Light-kun, it's late and we best get going"

L disentangled himself from Light and the bed sheets, stretching out, hearing his back crack disapprovingly, then stood and waited for Light to get up as well. As Light slowly got up, L walked into the cupboards and pulled out his usual attire, along with some new underwear, then padded back into the bedroom where he found Light fast asleep on the bed once again. Cocking his head to the side, he walked to where Light was lying, put his clothes on the bed and bent down, putting his face within an inch of Light's and prodded his nose, startling Light and causing him to jump, smashing his head into L's jaw once again.

"Why is it always my jaw, Light-kun!" L said, his voice raised, his hand rubbing where Light had hit him.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, you startled me that's all"

L sighed. "Well, come on. M, M and N are expecting us"

"When are we supposed to be there by?"

"Any time today, they didn't specify a formal time"

"Well..", Light said in his most seductive voice, "that means we have time, ne?", adding in a small wink for good measure.

"…"

Sitting up fully, Light leant towards L and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Light planted a chaste kiss on the older mans lips, laughing inwardly at how L's eyes managed to widen to twice their usual size if Light caught him by surprise. As soon as Light pulled away, he found himself being pushed backwards onto the bed behind him, his wrists pinned behind his head.

"What are you doing..?" Light asked nervously, becoming slightly afraid of the look in L's eyes.

No reply.

L let his body fall on top of Light's as his hands moved from holding the others' wrists down, to roaming Light's body beneath him. His fingers fell perfectly into each curve, the soft feeling of well-kept skin overwhelming L's senses. He let his hands go all over Light, trailing every inch of his upper half, flushing more and more after each second. In no time, L's face was pink and his breathing was ragged, coming out in short, low breaths.

'Sex is one thing, but just touching…' L thought as he dropped his head low, his hair tickling Light's skin.

His hands stopped wandering as he began placing light, soft kisses all over Light's chest and abdomen, enjoying the quiet gasps Light was letting fall from his lips. He moved from near Light's hips, to near his collarbones, past them, the onto Light's neck. L's kissing stopped, and he let his head fall in the crevice between Light's neck and shoulders, letting Light's natural smell of Vanilla overtake him.

Light's strong arms enveloped him into a lazy but comforting embrace as L felt warm hands begin to trail down to his lower back, putting gentle pressure on his tailbone. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and sighed, L's warm breath tickling Light's skin.

Both men lay there for a while, the only sounds to be heard being their slow, rhythmic breathing. Soon enough, Light found himself losing control with L lying above him, and recognized the heat pooling in his abdomen. Apparently, L ha d noticed too. L slid down Light's body and got off him, making Light look up in curiosity.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere" L replied, grabbed Light's shoulders again and pushing him further back onto the bed.

L followed, placing his body on top of Light's again, skipping the slow romantic stuff and kissing Light roughly, his tongue demanding entry into the younger teen's mouth. It was given it immediately as Light's tongue danced around L's, feeling every inch of his lovers' mouth. L's hands automatically moved down to Light's hips, slipping down further, grabbing Light's shaft roughly.

Light let out a gasp of pleasure as L's hands moved up and down, bringing him closer and closer to sweet release. Just as he felt it coming (no pun here intended either!), L let go, a smirk gracing his pale features.

"That's not fair, L!" Light yelled, reaching down.

"Ah ah ah, I have other ways.." L replied shyly, leaning down and placing his lips against the tip of Light's manhood. Light gasped and threw his head back as L's tongue traced patterns all over the head, sucking and nibbling. Getting frustrated, Light thrust his hips upwards, forcing L to take him fully into his mouth. As soon as he felt L's throat around him, Light let out a low growl, his hips continuing to move towards L's mouth.

"Jesus.. Christ..!" Light managed to splutter out, feeling himself grow closer to sweet release.

Before long, Light felt his stomach unwind and blinding light daze him, letting himself go into L's throat. Seeing as it wasn't sweet, L greatly disliked the taste, but found he let himself swallow every drop, enjoying seeing Light in so much pleasure.

L felt Light's hips return to the bed beneath them, collapsing on top of the teen.

"Well.. that was fun"

"You don't think that's it, do you?"

"…Yes"

"Too bad" L said, pulling Light up by the arms, and fell backwards, then sat Light on top of his stomach. L reached behind him and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, turning back to Light and opening the top. L tipped the bottle upside down and squirted some out, rubbing it onto his hands quickly, then, without warning, put his hands around Light's waist and shoved two fingers into him. Light sat up slightly, his hands on either side of L's body, giving him better access. He let gasps and moans fall from his lips as he pushed back onto L's fingers, needing L to find that one spot..

"Ah! Again, MORE!" Light yelled, finally feeling L reach his prostate.

L continued pushing his fingers into Light, feeling himself get more and more excited upon seeing the look on Light's face. The younger teens face was flushed pink, his eyes half lidded, mouth open, letting moans and groans escape. As Light's moans become louder and more frequent, L removed his fingers, hearing a hiss of disapproval slip from Light's mouth.

"What did you stop for?"

"…"

L quickly slid himself down a bit further and entered Light without preparation, groaning as he felt Lights heat surround him. L began to move as soon as he had entered, slowly pushing up and pulling back, feeling Light's hips begin to move in time with his. Both kept a slow and steady pace as Light's face relaxed and L leaned up, kissing all around Light's chest and shoulders. L continued to kiss Light, their pace still slow, Light moving with L as he thrust upwards, feeling release approaching.

"L… why.. so.. slow? Sex.. isn't.. usually.. so slow.." Light whispered, slowly tilting his head backwards.

"This.. isn't sex" L replied, pushing Light forward and hooking the tanned legs over his shoulders.

"Yes.. it is.. what.. else.. do you.. call it?"

"I believe.. it is called.. making love, Light.." L whispered.

As soon as L had finished his sentence, Light jerked and felt release, spilling his seed onto L's chest and abdomen, L soon following, filling Light.

L collapsed, sprawling all over Light, cum smearing between their bodies.

"Making love, L?" Light looked up and smiled at the lover on top of him.

"Yes"

"Whoever knew that the world's best detective had a romantic side" Light said, winking and placing a kiss on L's forehead.

"…Shut up"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, L and Light were in the backseat of a long, black, Mercedes Benz limousine, their hands entwined between them. L was staring boredly out of the tinted windows, whilst Light was looking at L's hands and his own, comparing the differences between them. L's hands were pale and spidery, his fingers long and delicate, like a pianists. Light's, on the other hand, (no pun intended guys! I couldn't find another word to use) were slender but full looking, his veins only lightly appearing on the surface of his sun-kissed skin. As Light observed their hands intently, L turned to look at his lover, sensing eyes on his back. He scanned Light's face however, and noticed that Light was not, in fact, staring at his back, but at their hands, his eyes glazed over causing the usually bright amber colouring to deepen to chestnut.

'It's strange how we contrast so much, yet we fit so well.. I hope his hands never leave mine..'

'He almost looks mesmerized', L thought to himself.

For the next ten minutes, Light continued to stare, his eyes not wavering once, not even for a second. After trying many times and failing miserably to get Light's attention, L finally gave up and removed his hand from Light's, watching as brown eyes followed the movement until they had reached L's. With a sharp glare, Light turned away from L and proceeded to look out the window, his eyes scanning over the buildings and people that were passing by. L, confused as anything, shook his head and turned back towards his own window, putting his hand in one of his hands.

'This is going to be one long day'…

* * *

As both detectives stepped out of the car, Light's eyes immediately shot to the building in front of him.

'It's structure is like a complete replica of headquarters in Tokyo, what the hell?!'

Light's eyes scanned the building from top to bottom, analyzing its every feature.

It had the exact same structure on the outer, except with different colour and different surroundings. This time, the walls were a pale blue colour, with large tinted windows covering all the walls. Passers by across the street looked and stared, pointing towards the top of the building. Following their eyes, Light looked up toward the top of the building, and saw a large 'W' perched on the balcony.

'Must be Watari' thought Light.

"Come on, Light-kun" L said roughly, pulling Light along behind him. Once at the doors, they stopped and looked at each other, then put their ID's into the security coded doors and stepped inside, a gasp escaping their lips at what they saw.

* * *

**Okay, I promised a long 6000 word chapter, but I'm chopping it in half, because I like cliffhangers (smile) and besides, I need to get some more sleep. Call me selfish, but sleep is very important for an insomniac :) so, I'll see you tomorrow for the next half! **

**Thankyou to all my reviewers for last chapter again, and also all you other wonderful heroes that have kept me writing!**

**Love you all.**

**LustAndVengeance.**

**:) **


	19. Knives and Tomatoes!

Well, no excuses from me this time; i know i promised a speedy update, but I just haven't gotten time to write properly. I'm having HUGE writers block, and I mean huge; losing confidence fast too! All your reviews have been wonderful (grin) they make me smile!

(dodges knives and tomatoes being thrown at poor-updating-skilled author)

If any of you have any ideas of how you want the story to end or if you want an event to happen, leave me a personal message and I'll include it in the next update if it fits with the story. The latest my next update will be is August 1st, seeing how I'm away in the snow for a week beginning tomorrow with my friend, if I get a chance up there I'll update Blinding Lights and maybe post my Gokusen fic, depending on how things go.

Thankyou to all the wonderful reviewers, both new and the ones who've been with me from the begining, it's very inspiring to get such good reviews!

Big sorry to you guys too, I'm a horrible updater (sigh)

Thanks again guys, see you soon!

Love,

LustAndVengeance


	20. Koibito Pt II

Hey guys,

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back from the snow; and aching SO much. I fell over so many times trying to ski, and managed to bruise nearly everywhere on my body.. not to mention the aches and pains of pulling yourself up the hills and pushing yourself down them on the skis. Awesome fun though :) I recommend it to everyone. The warm fires were nice too; me and Ella (my best friend) had a whole lotta fun.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter; hope you guys enjoy it. If it's crap, well, blame it on the aching and the bruising.**

**Love you all,**

**LustAndVengeance.**

L and Light stood in shock at the front entrance doors, their eyes scanning the room from top to bottom as they noted every square centimeter of the room. Chocolate wrappers were spread all across the floor, different colours glittering under the strong lights in the roof. Along with the wrappers, small plastic army men and various toys littered the floor, making it hard to see the white tiles beneath all the mess.

'You'd assume that with something or someone so top secret as L had said it, or they were, they could at least keep the place clean. Surely they have servants or something?' Light thought to himself.

"Mello and Near" L said, turning his head to face Light.

"Pardon? Mallow?"

"No, Mello. And Near."

"The marshmallows are near" Light repeated, his eyebrows furrowed to form one line as his face contorted into confusion.

"No! Mello. And. NEAR" L snapped back, lightly smacking Light on the back of the head.

"Ow! You always complain about me hitting you, why do you hit me then?!"

"Because you obviously need to clean out your ears, while I can hear perfectly"

"Now's not the time to be an as-" Light began, preparing himself for an argument.

"Just shut up and come on" L said, cutting Light off, grabbing his arm and dragging Light along behind him as he walked towards the lift.

As soon as they had stepped into the lift, a voice came over the loudspeaker, addressing them immediately.

"Please confirm identification using the thumb pad on the left hand side of the lift", a female robotic voice said to both detectives.

L stepped a bit further to the left and put his thumb on the small blue button, a light behind the button scanning his fingertip as it appeared on the screen above. After a few seconds, a gothic-style 'L' appeared on the screen, L obviously not wanting to take a photo. As Light proceeded to do the same, L stopped him midway.

"What, Ryuzaki?" Light asked irritably.

"Do you expect Mello, Matt and Near to know you? They haven't even met you, therefore you can't be in the database", L replied, adding "I would've thought you would be smart enough to realize that Light-kun" sneakily.

"…Shut up"

"Thank you for your cooperation. Please wait patiently until we reach our destination. Where is it you would like to go today?"

The woman's voice came back over the speakers, causing Light to direct his attention toward the small microphone next to the ID checker. He strode over to it and said, "We would like to see Mallow, Malt and Beer"

"No Light-kun, move away and I'll do this"

"No!" Light replied snappily, "Just tell me their god damned names!"

"Mello, Matt and Near" L said, muttering 'baka' underneath his breath.

"What was that?!" Light retorted, turning to face L and putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing. We'd like to see Mello, Matt and Near" L said into the microphone, leaning across Light.

"Please wait patiently until we arrive at our destination. Thank you" the woman's voice replied, L returning to his original standing position.

Light began to feel uncomfortable in the silence that enveloped the older man and himself, his face flushing pink.

_Why isn't he saying anything? Did I do something to make him mad? I hope not… I was sort of being a brat before, but still! Surely I've been okay.. I hope… maybe I should just ask… _

"Hey, why are you so irritable with me? What did I do?"

L turned to face Light, his eyes searching endlessly for answers he was never going to find.

"Nothing, I am just not in the best of moods"

"Well you know you can talk to me about this kind of thing, don't you?"

"I don't talk to anyone, Light-kun" L said, snapping.

"Yes you do.." replied Light nervously, awaiting the explosion of the century from L. After all, the last time he irritated L with questions he'd ended up bruised and beaten, his whole body aching with pain.

"No I don't." L replied harshly, cutting off the conversation.

"Um.. okay.. well then"

"Yes."

"So…"

"So, Light-kun"

"Are you… hungry?"

"Not particularly"

"Oh come on L, give me something to work with here! I'm trying to start a conversation with you and you're completely ignoring it!"

"As I said Light-kun, I'm not in the best of moods" L said offhandedly.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't really care, seeing as every time I was in a shitty mood whilst I was confined you never gave a flying fuck!"

"There's no need to be crude, Light-kun"

"Yes there is a need! Lately you've been kept up in your god damn shell and I don't know what I'm supposed to do; leave you alone, talk to you, tickle you, screw you; hell I don't know whether you even want to be around me any more. You certainly are acting like an asshole" Light said, immediately kicking himself for being so harsh.

"Considering you are a highly strung brat majority of the time, I don't feel that you have a right to complain, Kira"

"Oh for fucks sake, here comes the Kira bullshit again. Come off it L, we've been practically a married couple for the last few months or so, why bring this crap up again?"

"Because, I'm a detective, it's what detectives do" L said irritably, getting extremely frustrated

"I don't give a shit!" Light yelled back.

Without warning, L drew back and crouched, sending his foot flying into the side of Light's face, knocking him backwards. Before L knew it, his jaw was being pounded, with Light on top of him, straddling his hips, all the while causing a blue tinge to appear on L's usually perfect porcelain skin. He was soon thrown off, L jumping on top of his chest, winding Light.

"Get… off of me… you're hurting me, L!"

"That's usually the point of fighting"

"No really, you're actually hurting me!!" Light yelled, thrashing himself around trying to get the older man off of him.

'_Considering his weight, he's difficult to throw off' Light thought to himself._

As L slowly sat up, he found himself being thrown to the other side of Light, Light pinning him to the floor and crushing his lips against the man's underneath him, pushing his tongue forcefully into the others mouth. The kiss intensified, L aching his back up onto Light, brushing their manhood's together, moans and groans escaping their mouths. Too encased in their own little world, neither of them noticed the 'ding' of the lift, nor the three teens standing at the lift door, their mouths hanging open at the scene before them

Alright, another short chapter.. god damn I wish I could apologize forever. But I'm having friendship problems amongst other things at the moment, so it's getting harder to write. I promise more speedy updates from now, gomenesai. Also, to H (), I think that's how it is, I don't know. I cant remember… I appreciate the knives and tomatoes! Literally, it kicked me into writing today. Thankyou very much to the people who wished me happy birthday, it was wonderful :)

Aggressive sex.. what can possibly be better than that? Apparently nothing, according to Light and L in my story.. if anyone is disturbed, please let me know and I'll stop xD

Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews, and everything!

Also to those who favourited and alerted me/the story, you guys are awesome too.

See you soon,

Love,

LustAndVengeance


	21. Chapter 21

prepares to be shot

prepares to be shot

Okay, Im a horrible person, I admit it. I haven't updated in so long, I'm so sorry guys! But.. my promise is long lived, cause I'm updating tomorrow once I'm back from a mates place. I have a reasonable excuse for not updating sooner, seeing as how I was in Japan. It was gorgeous.

Anyway guys, be prepared for more regular updates. Im starting another new fic too, so keep an eye out.

Thanks for being so patient!!

Love,

LustAndVengeance

bows as low as humanly possible to all readers


	22. Breaking Ribs And Hatching Eggs

Hey guys,

**Hey guys,**

**To get myself to finish this chapter, I actually read through the whole of Everlasting again haha. I've been busy.. but I got into the college I wanted, so hooray for me! xD. Woohoo! Thanks to all the reviewers, alerters, favouriters; you are all amazing! Also, in this; Matt, Mello and Near are all 16. Hope it doesn't confuse you!!**

**Sorry for the late update, college applications and stuff have kept me way too god damn busy. Also, I was in Japan for 2 weeks, so excuse being like 3 months til a proper update.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**LustAndVengeance.**

_As L slowly sat up, he found himself being thrown to the other side of Light, Light pinning him to the floor and crushing his lips against the man's underneath him, pushing his tongue forcefully into the others mouth. The kiss intensified, L aching his back up onto Light, brushing their manhood's together, moans and groans escaping their mouths. Too encased in their own little world, neither of them noticed the 'ding' of the lift, nor the three teens standing at the lift door, their mouths hanging open at the scene before them._

Matt, Mello and Near stood at the entrance to the lift, their mouths open and their eyes as big as dinner plates as they watched Light and L go at it on the floor of the lift, oblivious to their presence. Mello was the first to try and interrupt the two detectives, lightly coughing to announce they were there, with no luck. After many 'coughing' fits from all three boys, Near finally gave up and stepped into the lift, kicking Light in the side and rejoicing silently over the cracking noise that resounded upon contact. Light was immediately winded, rolling to his side and dislodging himself from L and holding his chest, coughing violently.

L looked up from his position on the floor and looked up at Near, an innocent look playing at his features as he smiled cutely, putting on his best puppy dog look upon seeing the look on Near's face. A cough came from behind Near and L twisted around to see Matt and Mello standing at the lift doors, Matt with a satisfied smirk on his face and Mello looking livid, his eyes half closed in dangerous slits.

"So... what's new guys?" L asked innocently

"…"

"…"

"…"

"L… do you mind telling me who the FUCK this is?!" Mello yelled, storming into the lift and dragging L out of it, leaving Light.

"That is Yagami Light"

"The #1 Kira suspect?!" All 3 boys said, turning their heads toward L.

"…Yes"

"WHAT?! What are you thinking L?!" Near screamed, turning to face L directly and staring him straight in the eye.

"…"

"Guys, let him do what he wants" Matt said from across the hall, leaning against the wall with a smoke in his mouth

"Matt, this is Kira. And he's.. doing the.." Mello stuttered, going red in the face.

"HAVING SEX FOR GOD'S SAKE"

"…That" Mello replied meekly, a crimson tinge appearing on his cheeks.

"I don't believe this is any concern of yours Mello, nor yours Matt an-" Light said, finally catching his breath.

"We'll see about that" Mello interrupted.

THE NEXT DAY-

Matt, Mello and Near all sat in one of the meeting rooms, with papers scattered all over the place and countless coffee cups on the table. They were doing well, considering it was 4am.

"I still think we're best off with plan A, Mello" Matt said, inhaling from his cigarette

"Yeah, I gotta say it seems like the most amusing" he replied, smirking and winking across the table. Matt turned the colour of beetroot and hid his face under the desk with Near shooting him a cold look and Mello cocking his head to the side slightly.

"So, when do we start?"

Alright, I had to cut this chap in half. The plan theyre going through with is complicated, so I wanted to give it a full chapter on its own rather than drag a chapter on forever when its not needed. prepare for an update in a day or so, I'll see you all then!


	23. Note To Reviewer

Hey, erm regarding a review that I can't reply to from "Elizabeth Whitwood"-

Hey, erm regarding a review that I can't reply to from "Elizabeth Whitwood"-

My grammar- excuse any mistakes I make in my grammar but I don't tend to beta my own work, I use a pre-written storyline for Everlasting, so I keep track of events and tick them off a list.

Thought to my writing- I'm not sure exactly what you meant by this

OOC- My fanfiction is generally supposed to be out of character. Excuse any huge flaws in it, but I wanted to keep it different to the original DeathNote. I wanted this as an effect for them to not act like themselves in general, so yeah. Sorry if it doesn't appeal to you.

I noticed you reviewed for just chapter 7. did you stop reading then, or keep going? The story does develop.

To all the other readers, an update is coming tomorrow night. Thankyou all for your reviews!!

Love,

LustAndVengeance


	24. Cake Can Be Dangerous

OJBAFOBNOIFNAINF. I am SO SORRY!!! –bows time and time again- its been nearly five months since my last update!

Oh god I'm a horrible person. Please kill me!! –bows more and more-

Well I'm updating now, and I promise to do more from now on _

Love you all

Lust and Vengeance.

--

Mello and Near crept down the corridor, searching for Light and L's room, Mello trying hard not to laugh and Near snickering along behind him.

"Guys, you shouldn't do this" Matt whispered from behind them, glaring through the dark at Mello, recieving a glare in return.

"Well why should prissy boy get all the attention? He doesn't deserve to be with L, or be one of his successors!" Near whispered back

"Still..."

The three boys crept to the door they figured to be Light's and L's and peeked through the keyhole, noticing the faint blue glow of a laptop shining through the room.

"Okay, let's go"

Creeping down the stairs quickly, Mello tiptoed through the first sitting room through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking through its contents.

"Ah, found it" he whispered, grabbing out a plate of cheesecake and a cold piece of Inari, placing both plates onto the benchtop and reaching into his pajama pocket, identifying the small bottle and pulling it out. Twisting open the lid, Mello grabbed two pills from inside the bottle and sat them on the counter, then breaking them in half and digging out the powder with a knife.

Satisfied, Mello put the bottle away and quietly grabbed the plates, tiptoeing back up the stairs and meeting up with Near and Matt at L and Light's doorway once again.

"Is this really a good idea?" Matt asked quietly, taking note of Near's evil grin.

"Of course it is!"

(Change of POV)

L sat at his laptop, typing away, his eyes glued to the screen infront of him as he concentrated. He jumped however when he was shocked out of his reverie by a knock at the bedroom door, surprised.

"It's 4am, who could be knocking now?" L asked himself quietly, his feet padding against the floor as he stepped towards the door.

He opened the door quietly and was shocked to see no one standing infront of him.

"Strange.."

L went to turn away then something caught his eye.

A plate of cheesecake. With Inari.

"How thoughtful of Watari so early in the morning" L mused, happily picking up the plates and closing the door behind him, oblivious to the snickering coming from just beyond their door.

Later that morning...

The three boys sat down at the breakfast table, watching in amusement as Light walked down the stairs holding his back with one hand, limping along slowly.

"Rough night eh, Light?" Mello said calmly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ye- ....wait. How did you know?" Light asked, his eyes turning slightly wide in sudden realization.

Before he got a chance to reply though, thumping footsteps and a yell were heard from the room he had just exited from.

"MELLO, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND VIAGRA?!"

Crack chapter XD

Again, I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the lateness –gah-

-Lorin has tomatoes thrown at her-

GOMENASAI!!! –bows repeatedly-


End file.
